Existencia
by katiiTR
Summary: ¿que pasa si Jasper se enamora tmb de Bella?¿y que pasa si cuando edward decide olvidarse de Bella llega una nueva chica a la escuela y no sabe que es una vampira con un extraño poder? Y si Bella no recuerda nada de lo que paso? Espero q les guste Reviews
1. Cap 1:Encuentros

EXISTENCIA

**Cap.1: encuentros **

_Bella swan_

Eldespertador sonó a las 6.30 y con el acabo mi sueño. Era el primer día de clases, (para mi ya que las clases en Forks habían empezado hace rato) era obvio que iba a conocer compañeros nuevos y sobre todo porque era nueva. Siempre me decían que para mi era fácil hacer amigos, aunque no creía que este fuera el caso. Me levante, me puse lo primero que encontré, me peine, me cepille los dientes, agarre mi mochila y m fui en mi auto. Estaba feliz de tener mi propio auto aunque este fuera un monovolumen.

Cuando llegue al instituto sentía q todos los ojos de mis nuevos compañeros iban hacia mi, cosa que no m gustaba porque yo era una persona que se avergonzaba muy fácilmente.

Me baje de mi monovolumen y me mandé a mi primera clase: biología. Cuando entre ya todos habían encontrado un lugar donde sentarse; para mi suerte había una mesa vacía.

Cuando estaba por empezar la clase, un chico alto, de pelo rebelde entro apresurado. En una palabra hermoso, era blanco, con ojos color miel y medio musculoso. Entro corriendo y cuando me vio se paro, parecía como si estuviera en estado de shock algo por el estilo, cuando salio del trance en el q estaba camino hacia mi mesa, al sentarse situó su silla lo mas lejos posible de la mía. Yo no podía entender porque esa reacción hacia mi, si no me conocía. Esa actitud suya me callo re mal. Pensaba que por ahí le había parecido tan fea que se había asustado pero no me creía eso ósea no me creía la mas linda pero tampoco la mas fea aunque nunca tuve novio ni nada por el estilo, entonces por ahí si era fea, bien fea.

_Edward C__ullen_

Esperar a que Rosalie se preparara para ir al instituto era agotador. Hoy iba a ser una día como cualquier otro nada en especial y como siempre yo sentía como que tenia un hueco en mi pecho nunca entendería el porque. Siempre q veía a Rosalie con Emmett muy enamorados ese agujero que tenia en mi pecho me ardía. Mi madre, Esme, me dijo que ese dolor era a causa de que me sentía solo, pero, ¿porque estarlo? Tenía una gran familia un padre al que admiraba una hermana a la que quería como si fuera mi sangre igual que mis otros tres hermanos. Entonces, ¿porque sentirme así?

Rosalie bajo las escaleras muy rápido, ella siempre se veía bien.

-Ya era hora-la rete

-Perdón es q mi pelo no secaba-ja! como si eso importara, ahora por su culpa iba llegar tarde lo único q m faltaba.

Subimos a mi auto, un volvo, y nos dirigimos al instituto.

Al llegar me encontré con que un auto viejo se encontraba estacionado donde yo siempre lo hacia, estaba despintado, era un monovolumen. Estacione y salí corriendo sin que nadie me viera, la clase estaba a punto de empezar lo podía escuchar, cuando llegue a la puerta todavía se escuchaba el barullo común de todos los días. Abrí la puerta y entonces la vi. Estaba sentada en la mesa donde yo me sentaba todos los días solo. Ella me miro y cuando lo hizo me sentí raro, sentí como un ardor aumentaba en nariz y mi boca, era su olor. Era extremadamente embriagador pero a demás de eso, ella era hermosa, sus ojos marrones me miraron sorprendida y yo me quede parado frente a ella mirándola cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo me senté y puse mi silla lo mas lejos posible de ella, seguro se había asustado de cómo había actuado, no quería asustarla mas. La clase empezaba y yo no podía dejar de mirarla era como un imán que me atraía hacia ella, su cara, sus ojos, SU OLOR ese olor tan exquisito pero a la misma ves maldito porque ahora comprendía que yo era peligroso para ella.

_Bella swan_

La hora paso volando y yo me seguía preguntando porque ese chico era si conmigo, tampoco se había presentado. Sonó el timbre, tomo sus cosas y se fue tal y como vino, corriendo. Me hice amigos fácilmente no fue ningún problema, pero todavía seguía frustrada con ese chico.

Estaba comiendo una manzana mientras pasaba mis ojos por todas las mesas cuando lo vi. Era ese chico que se había sentado conmigo. Estaba sentado con otras tres personas mas y todos eran iguales entre si, las mismas perfectas facciones.

Uno era de apariencia de q hubiera hecho pesas toda su vida tenia el pelo negro, otro era medio flacucho con cara de sorprendido tenia el pelo medio rubio, la chica era odiosamente hermosa, su pelo era rubio como el del chico anterior y tenia un cuerpo que solo lo podían tener las modelos. Me dio envidia verla. Y bueno por ultimo el chico q se había sentado conmigo. Hablaban entre ellos y la rubia repetidamente largaba miradas hacia el chico de pelo castaño dorado, deduje que eran novios, mala suerte para mí, pensé. Cuando de la nada misma ese chico me miro pero en sus ojos había cierto dolor, yo aparte la vista confundida y no volví a mirarlo.

_Edward cullen_

Estaba nervioso, ¿era esa la palabra?, ¿que me había pasado con esa chica?, llegando a la cafetería me encontré con Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper. Me fui con ellos a sentarme en una de las mesas, teníamos que aparentar q éramos normales, comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa. Los minutos pasaban y yo me quería largar de ahí necesitaba estar solo para reflexionar que era lo que me sucedía, cuando mis ojos se posaron en ella, yo no sabia que estaba ahí pero al parecer mis ojos si. Ella se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando y nuestros ojos se encontraron y otra vez mi pecho ardía con la misma intensidad como la primera vez. Ella volteo la mirada, ¿asustada de nuevo? , agarro sus cosas y se fue junto con sus nuevos amigos.

-Vamos-me dijo Rosalie, ya era hora de mi próxima clase.

-No- le conteste, no tenia ganas de nada quería estar solo-Voy a estar en auto-.

Agarre mis cosas y me fui al estacionamiento. Ya adentro, su imagen inundo mi mente, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y no comprendía el porque nunca me sentí así por nadie y eso que conocía a muchas chicas. Me recosté en el asiento, eran esos momentos en los q desearía poder dormir.

_Bella Swan_

Las siguientes horas de clases pasaron volando para mi y todo eso porque no dejaba de pensar en ese chico que me parecía tan lindo y tan perfecto, parecía un sueño, pero que para mi mala suerte ya estaba con alguien.

Estaba caminando por el estacionamiento y lo vi de nuevo estaba en su auto con la puerta abierta, al rato las tres personas que se habían sentado con el estaban entrando en el volvo, me molesto ver como la rubia se subía al asiento del acompañante. Furiosa cerré la puerta y me fui a mi casa.

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando su rostro se me presento, pero esta vez el me sonreía yo no podía entender porque pensaba en el cuando tendría que odiarlo por la actitud q había tenido conmigo esta mañana, ¿porque pensaba en el? Solamente había considerado que era lindo y hermoso nada mas esa no era excusa para que estuviera en mi mente todo el tempo.

-¡Bella a comer!- era Rene, mi mama

Baje a los saltos tenia mucha hambre, junto con ella estaba mi padre Charlie, el era el oficial de Forks, mientras que mi mama trabajaba en una librería, apenas me había sentado comenzaron los interrogatorios.

-¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunto mi mama mientras me servia fideos.

-Bien, nada más q mucha tarea-conteste sin ganas

-Eso es muy común bella- me respondió mi padre

-Si lo se , es que es mucha tarea para un solo día-m reí y termine d cenar . Ya en mi cuarto me puse a escuchar mi grupo favorito de música, hice mi tarea y me acosté. Mañana va ser otro día m dije.

_Edward cullen_

Ojala pudiera dormir ya estaba en mi casa no paraba de pensar en ella, gracias a que podía leer mentes pude saber que se llamaba Bella pero por alguna razón no podía leerle la mente, que fastidio quería saber que pensaba ella de mi, quería saber toda su vida, de porque había venido a Forks, porque me miraba así cada vez que nos veíamos, pero todas eran preguntas inconclusas. Necesitaba saber donde vivía, mañana iba a seguirla tenia que averiguarlo aunque no sabia con que fin yo quería saberlo. Tocaron la puerta.

-¿Edward q te pasa? no saliste en toda la tarde- era Esme mi madre ella siempre tan cariñosa conmigo

-No m pasa nada, solo quería estar solo-trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible

-No m mientas te conozco como si te hubiera parido- se rió- hijo cuéntame que es lo que te pasa

-Ehh…-dude en decírselo-hoy en clase de biología-m calle, ¿tenia que contárselo? Tal vez ella tenía una solución para mí-vi a una chica, su nombre es Bella, pero no puedo leerle la mente y…-Esme m callo.

-Y, ¿que es lo que te pasa cuando la ves?-su vos sonaba preocupada y la misma vez ansiosa.

-No se cada vez que la veo siento algo acá-me toque el pecho-siento que m arde con mucha fuerza y su olor, es un aroma exquisito no me puedo resistir, de repente tengo necesidad de matarla pero a la misma vez no, algo me dice que no debo hacerlo, pero no porque no es correcto, si no por algo mas y no se que es-m calle, Esme estaba pensando se le notaba en la mirada perdida-estoy muy desesperado por intentar saber que es y también por saber q piensa de mi y maldita sea no le puedo leer la mente por más que intento no puedo y eso me frustra porque siento que estoy obsesionado con ella-.

-Ayy hijo mío-solo se limito a contestar eso-.

¿Eso era todo lo que me iba a decir? Estaba furioso ni mi madre me podía dar una solución.

-Edward debemos contárselo a Carlisle el seguro va encontrar una solución y ojala sea lo que estoy pensando-¿q era lo q estaba pensando? Le leí la mente, mala idea, sabia como eludirme.

Fuimos al despacho de Carlisle, Esme me pidió que m quedara afuera, ¿porque? ¿Que era lo que no podía saber? Intente leerles las mentes, pero nada, en blanco entonces agudice el oído y escuche que escribían, ya sabían como eludirme, como odiaba eso. La puerta se abrió y Carlisle me pidió que pasara Esme nos dejo a solas. Carlisle se camino con paso decidido hacia mi y me dijo

-Hijo con Esme encontramos la solución a tu problema-¿problema? Si podría llamarle así PROBLEMA-

-Bueno decimelo no aguanto mas- el me miro y continuo

-Vos te sentís así cada vez que ves a Bella porque- y yo me quede expectante a que hablara entonces lo dijo-Porque te estas enamorando de ella, es por eso q no le podes leer el pensamiento, es por eso que cada vez que la vez te arde el pecho-.

Yo no daba a crédito a lo que oía como podía estar enamorado de ella si no sabia lo que era el amor.


	2. Cap 2: Si las miradas matasen

**Todo es propiedad d Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia que la hice cuando staba al pedo xD****CAP 2: si ****las miradas matasen**

* * *

_Bella swan_

TU TU TU TU era el despertador, otro día comenzaba en mi aburrida vida, nunca me pasaba nada interesante, me vestí, peine, desayune, cepille mis dientes y me fui al instituto. Estacione lo mas lejos de su volvo no quería presenciar escenas como las de ayer, me hervía la sangre de solo recordarlo. Me fui a mi clase de biología ya me imaginaba todo otra ves, la misma historia con el mismo chico de ayer y eso que recién empezábamos, no me quería imaginar lo que seria todo este año. Entre y me sorprendió verlo aunque no sabia porque si era obvio que hoy trataría de no llegar tarde. Me senté en su mesa y el no me dirigió ni una mirada. Me quede callada mirando hacia delante. Cuando sin que lo pidiera m hablo.

_Edward Cullen__ y Bella Swan_

-Hola-me anime a hablarle, Bella sabría que me iba a enamorar de ella? No lo creo

-Hola- le respondí pero no lo mire, seguía frustrada por lo de ayer.

-Soy Edward vos sos Bella no?-necesitaba escuchar su vos

-Si-le respondí secamente era como si el quisiera entablar una conversación conmigo lo cual me pareció medio entupido.

-Perdón por no presentarme ayer, es que tuve problemas personales-tenia q poner alguna excusa contal de que ella m hablara. Le mostré la sonrisa mas seductora posible y dio resultado logre que me mirara y sus ojos marrones eran, hermosos.

-No importa esta bien-me estaba sonriendo y lo mire y era tan lindo era mas hermoso tenerlo cerca para mirar cada parte de su prefecto rostro. Admito que me encanto que me pidiera perdón, aunque me molesto que dijera "problemas personales" cuando era re obvio que se había peleado con su rubia "novia". Al responderle la vos me salio como si estuviera borracha pero la verdad era que estaba embobada mirando sus ojos que eran de un color perfecto igual que su piel.

-De donde venís?-fue una pregunta entupida porque ya sabia la repuesta

-De Phoenix-ahora su voz sonaba entusiasmada pero yo seguía perdida en sus ojos.

-Porque te mudaste a Forks? -tal y como suponía, yo estaba en lo correcto

-A mi papa, Charlie, le ofrecieron ser oficial de acá. Entonces nos mudamos.-no entendía porque tenia tanta emoción por saber de mi aburrida e ilusa vida. Y eso fue lo poco que hablamos porque sonó el timbre salio corriendo de nuevo y yo lo vi alejarse de mí como el premier día.

_Bella swan_

M fui a la cafetería y me senté en el lugar que ahora seria el de siempre. Estaba hablando con Ángela cuando Jessica me dijo:

-El chico Cullen te esta mirando-entonces ese era su apellido. Edward Cullen mmm lindo pensé. Mire a Edward y en verdad me estaba mirando pero en sus ojos esta vez no había dolor, hasta podría decir que algo mas. Desvíe la mirada porque sus miradas me paralizaban. Pero otra vez mi ojos se iban solos hacia donde el estaba y otra vez lo encontraba mirándome, no se lo que sentía mas bien no sentía nada, porque Edward me parecía lindo y hasta ahí.

En clase las horas pasaban como si nada y yo pensando en Edward, en sus miradas que m dejaban sin aliento. Terminaron mis clases y me fui al estacionamiento, pero ocurrió un problema, no encontraba mis llaves. Me asuste, ¿quien las tendría? Y para que, si mi monovolumen era viejo, a quien se le ocurriría robárselo. Busque en mi mochila, en mis bolsillos y nada, por ahí se me había caído por el pasto, me agache a buscarlas rogando que nadie me viera así. Cuando escuche una vos que ya había escuchado antes, era Edward.

_Edward Cullen_

Bella no me miro, solo se fue, no comprendía nada, si me miraba, ¿era porque le pasaba algo? Y si no era así, ¿entonces que?. Primero pensé en ir e invitarla a salir, pero, ¿adonde? Al bosque, no, era muy peligroso, ¿a cenar?, no, demasiado para una primera cita. Cuando pude ver algo que brillaba debajo de la mesa de donde se había sentado bella, precavido como era, camine despacio y pude ver que eran llaves y estaban junto con un llaverito que decía Isabella, las llaves eran de Bella, tenía que encontrarla, fui hasta su clase pero ya todos se habían ido, entonces me fui la estacionamiento. Para mi sorpresa la encontré tirada en el pasto buscando algo, supuse que estaba buscando las llaves que ahora yo tenia en mi poder.

-Buscabas esto?-le dirigí una sonrisa mientras les mostraba las llaves que estaban en mi mano

-Gracias-parecía molesta, ¿molesta por verme?

-No hay de que- me reí, m causaba gracia verla enojada- hay que ser descuidada-.

-Gracias-otra vez sonaba molesta-¿donde las encontraste?-.

-En la cafetería- le conteste mientras se las devolvía- t fuiste tan rápido que seguro se te cayeron-.

-Bueno gracias de nuevo- ya no parecía enojada.

Quería seguir hablando con ella cuando escuche el pensamiento de rosalie.

_Deja a tu enamorada humana te__nemos que ver a Carlisle_

Eso me enojo, porque no era mi enamorada, por ahora.

_Bella swan_

No podía dejar de mirarlo no sabia si irme o seguir charlando con el.

-Edward vamos que Carlisle nos espera- era esa rubia idiota otra vez y mi bronca aumento-bueno me tengo que ir, la próxima cuida tus cosas, chau- y se alejo de mi otra vez.

-Chau-fue lo único que pude decir porque el ya se había ido en su flamante volvo.

Llegue a mi casa y mi humor no mejoro. Encontré a mis papas peleándose y como tantas otras veces me me encerré en mi cuarto y puse música a todo lo que daba, no tenía porque escuchar sus peleas sin sentido. Ellos no sabían pero sus peleas me hacían mucho daño y como me hacían mal, lo único que hacia era cortarme, ver la sangre me ayudaba a recordar que estaba viva y que por algo era. Odiaba mi vida y cortarme era una forma de desquitarme con ella. Me corte la mano izquierda con el metal que viene en los sacapuntas, tres tajitos seguidos en el mismo lugar y la sangre salía como agua y después de un rato se coagulaba y yo me sentía mejor. Sentía que estaba viva que por algo no me moría. Me dormí.

Al llegar al instituto nos informaron que había cambio de horario primero teníamos matemática, después íbamos a la cafetería y después teníamos biología. Yo no veía el propósito de cambiar los horarios pero bueno si ellos lo querían así. Fui directo a mi primera clase. En la cafetería no tenia hambre tenia muchos problemas en mi cabeza pero de un momento a otro sentí una paz muy profunda y lo encontré mirándome, de nuevo Edward me estaba mirando y también el flacucho que tenia cara de sorprendido, acaso Edward le había hablado de mi? Parecía que si, porque mientas Edward hablaba con el no dejaba de mirarme, yo me quiera voltear pero sus ojos no me lo permitían, eran mas fuertes que yo. Yo dije que hablaban porque parecían que hablaban, Edward movía la boca pero muy rápido, que casi ni se notaba que estaba hablando. Después algo dijo la rubia que hizo que el flacucho se diera vuelta. No se porque pero después solo me miraba Edward.

_Edward cullen_

Nos cambiaron el horario genial ahora tenia que esperar una hora para ver a Bella. En mi clase de español Jasper no dejaba de pensar en ella pero, ¿porque? lo mire con la mirada mas amenazadora que tenia y cambio de pensamiento, ¿que le estaba pasando a Jasper con Bella?. Terminaron nuestras clases y nos encontramos con Emmet y Rosalie.

-Que es lo que te pasa Edward estas como molesto-era obvio que estaba molesto no podía permitirle a Jasper pensar en Bella, ella era mía, en realidad no era mía exactamente pero lo iba a ser de eso estaba seguro.

-No pasa nada- trate de mentir pero no funciono.

-Esta así porque yo estaba pensando en su noviecita-maldita sea, era jasper que les estaba contando a todos lo que había ocurrido en la clase de español.

-que tiene de importante esa humana para ustedes-Rosalie sonaba molesta-lo único que falta ahora es que vos también pienses en ella-dirigió su comentario a Emmet.

-Creeme que no piensa en ella piensa en otras-le dije casi riendo.

-Muchas gracias Edward vos si sos un hermano-y Rosalie le pego en la cabeza.

En la cafetería nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, mientras yo buscaba a Bella, Rosalie seguía retando a Emmet, pobre no tendría que haber dicho eso pero, ¿que podía hacer? Estaba molesto. Y la encontré, encontré a Bella, no estaba comiendo nada ¿porque lo hacia? Y me miro pero desvió sus ojos de mi para mirar a mi costado, yo volteé y vi lo que no quería ver, Jasper la estaba mirando, estaba utilizando su poder de manejar los sentimiento, hasta podía leer sus pensamientos

_No q__uiero que tengas mas problemas Bella, no quiero que estés así, quiero que sonrías de nuevo, que es lo que te atormenta?_

-Jasper- dije por lo bajo casi gritando-¿que crees que estas haciendo?-.

-Nada la estoy ayudando que ¿no puedo?-era obvio que no, ella era mía, no podía entenderlo, era mía .

-No lo hagas mas, ahora yo voy a cuidar de ella-mi vos sonaba posesiva pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

-De que hablas si ni siquiera sabes que siente por vos- esa era una verdad dolorosa yo no sabia que sentía ella por mi.

-Pero ya lo voy a saber, de todos modos te advierto ella es MIA- me sentía muy posesivo con respecto a Bella ella era mía, me pertenecía por sobre todas las cosas.

-Otra vez se pelean por esa insignificante humana- Rosalie, su humor empeoraba, elegí callarme, porque mientras me peleaba no dejaba de mirar a Bella y ella me correspondía.

_Bella swan_

Entre al salón y el ya estaba sentado en "nuestra" mesa. Me miro pero al mismo tiempo desvió la mirada. Respiraba hondo como si algo oliera feo, siempre hacia lo mismo ya me estaba poniendo incomoda. Me senté a su lado y extendí mis manos a ambos lados de mi carpeta.

- Que te paso en la mano?- o por dios me estaba hablando de nuevo y su vos era hermosa y a la misma vez preocupada, ¿preocupado por mi?

- No, nada me caí y me corte la mano con la punta de una mesa pero nada grave- se re notaba que era una excusa que seguro no se la iba a creer.

-Encima de descuidada torpe- se rió

-Guau encontraste otro defecto en mi gracias-después de los siguientes minutos no le hable, al tocar el timbre el timbre, agarre mis cosas y me fui a mi casa.

_Edward cullen_

Era obvio que se había enojado conmigo, pero que podía hacer, vi que tenia la mano lastimada y lo único que pensé fue en llevármela a un lugar oscuro y matarla, si matarla y tomar su vida, pero al mismo tiempo sentía ganas de cuidarla, de que otra vez no se corte por caerse, porque con ver aunque una sola cicatriz en su cuerpo sabia que mis ganas de matarla volverían y mas fuertes que nunca.

Al llegar a mi casa Carlisle me esperaba afuera ya me imaginaba otro problemas mas.

_Edward tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante_

Ja claro no, ahora si me dejaba leerle la mente

-¿Que pasa?-ya lo había leído en su mente pero quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

-No quiero que dos de mis hijos se peleen por una mujer- si, era verdad era lo que suponía-hoy jasper me dijo que le estaban pasando cosas con Bella-si pero ya le había dicho que ella era MIA me pertenecía pero esto no iba a quedar así, el me iba a escuchar-se lo que intentas hacer y te pido que no lo hagas-Carlisle ya sabia lo que quería hacer y no me lo iba a permitir-quiero que vayas y hables con el, solo que hables no quiero una pelea en mi familia-en ese momento sonó como mi verdadero padre, asentí y me fui al cuarto de Jasper.

No sabia como empezar que le iba a decir "q bueno jasper nos enamoramos de la misma chica, pero quedate tranqui que la compartimos" NO! Nada de eso, ella era MIA cuantas veces lo iba decir **era mía. **Toque la puerta.

-¿Quien es?- su vos sonaba despreocupada y claro estaba pensando en Bella en MI bella, yo estaba que echaba fuego.

-Soy yo, ¿podemos hablar?-de repente me sentía tranquilo-¡Jasper no lo hagas!-claro era el maravilloso don de Jasper.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

**ayy nose mucho no m gusta pero se viene lo mejor jaja este fics es la priemra ves q lo publico aca porq yo lo subo a mi flog jaja vamos a ver como qda aca **

**bezoo**

**Katii**


	3. Cap 3: Verdades que tranquilizan y duele

**Todo es propiedad d Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia que la hice cuando staba al pedo espero que les gustee!! grax twiliters xD**

* * *

**CAP 3 : Verdades que tranquilizan y duelen**

_Edward Cullen_

-Pasa-tenia que controlarme y no arrancarle la cabeza ahora que podía pero no, tenía que pensar en mi padre, mi familia.

-Carlisle me dijo lo que pasaba-no quería escuchar lo que el iba a decir pero tenia q ser fuerte ahora mas que nunca.

-Yo no lo busque Edward solo se presento, yo no sabia que me iba a ena…-

-No lo digas por favor-mi vos sonaba baja era obvio, mi propio hermano se había enamorado de la mujer que yo quería para mi.

-Perdón Edward yo se que vos hace un siglo que no encontras a la chica indicada en cambio yo, estuve con un montón de vampiras, pero nunca pensé que sentiría esto por alguien-no podía ser, yo no quería que una humana acabara con la relación que teníamos Jasper y yo, aunque esa humana fuera mi amor, no iba a permitir que nos separe.

-Jasper, yo pase un siglo sin encontrar a la mujer indicada para mi, en cambio vos, andabas de vampira en vampira, ¿cuantas trajiste a vivir con nosotros? Un montón y ahora que por fin encuentro a esa persona que me hace sentir especial con una sola mirada ¡vos me la queres sacar!-no sabia pero estaba levantando la voz-yo no t voy permitir que me alejes del amor de mi vida!!! Alejate vos!!! Buscate otra vampira como las que trajiste a esta casa!!!! Pero con ella no t metas cuantas veces te dije q ELLA ERA MIA, ELLA ME PERTENECE, NOS PERTENECEMOS!!! Y VOS NO PODES EVITARLO!!-sin darme cuenta lo estaba tomando del cuello, estaba dispuesto a matarlo con tal de que no me separe de Bella, ella era mi razón de todos los días.

-EDWARD SUELTALO-Carlisle entro al cuarto y junto con Emmet me separaron de Jasper

-Te dije que hables con el, ¡te dije que no quería peleas en esta familia!-el tenia razón, que era lo que estaba haciendo, iba a matar a mi hermano, a mi propio hermano solamente por Bella, ¿en realidad valía la pena?, ¿y si era verdad lo que me dijo jasper?, ¿si ella no sentía nada por mi? Lo solté y me fui corriendo así nadie podría alcanzarme, mientras me iba, escuchaba los pensamientos de Carlisle.

_Has lo que creas necesario pero no quiero que esto rompa nuestra familia, confío en vos y se que harás lo correcto para salvar nuestro aquelarre, te quiero _

Si Carlisle tenía razón, ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer, y por más doloroso que fuera lo iba a hacer, me iba a alejar de Bella, no quería que se rompiera mi relación con jasper y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

_Bella swan_

En mi casa las cosas estaban normales, mi mama hacia la cena y mi papa miraba el noticiero. Quería escuchar música, siempre la utilizaba para despabilarme para pensar otra cosa, pero creo que no hizo el efecto que yo quería, otra vez Edward inundaba mi mente, otra vez estaba ahí, con su prefecto rostro, pero esta vez yo estaba a su lado el me abrazaba mientras Rosalie nos miraba con mala cara, pero a el no le importaba porque me quería, si el me quería.

_-¡Bella la cena!-mi mama desde abajo me gritaba pero no, hoy no quería cenar tampoco_

_-No ma no voy a comer!-_

_Me cambie de ropa, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama._

_Tendría que haber cenado, me sonaba la panza pero no, ya era tarde ni ganas de levantarme**.**_

En la cafetería.

-¿Que onda con Edward?-era Jessica cuando no, chusma, pero bueno**_._**

_**-**_Nada, solo compartimos la hora de Biología, ¿por?-era obvio el porque pero bueno.

-No, por nada pero igual no t hagas ilusiones, no tengo nada contra vos pero no sos su tipo, la ultima chica con la que salio Edward fue ella-y me mostró una chica que estaba sentada dos mesas al costado mió, odio admitirlo pero era linda, pelo morocho, blanca y de ojos claros, que envidia ser ella.

-Igual yo no pensaba salir con Edward - ¿en realidad pensaba eso?-¿por qué siempre están alejados de todos?-.

- Es que… como te explico, ellos mismos son cerrados y raros también, no hablan con nadie, igual nadie les habla-yo me quede pensando en la ultima parte "nadie les habla" entonces ¿yo también era rara por hablar con uno de ellos? Jessica continuo hablando, me contó que la rubia que tanto odiaba se llamaba Rosalie, que el flacucho con cara de sorprendido se llamaba Jasper y el forzudo, Emmet. Me explico porque eran tan "unidos" Emmett y Edward eran hermanos al igual que Rosalie y Jasper. Emmet y Edward eran hijos de Esme, mientras que Rosalie y Jasper eran hijos de Carlisle y que cuando ambos se casaron la familia se hizo más grande. Ja! Tremenda historia, ahora sabía porque Rosalie y Edward eran novios era re claro vivían juntos, hacían todo juntos, como no iban a estar juntos era algo medio entupido. Me fui a mi clase de biología y ahí estaba el como todos los días sentado en "nuestra" mesa, mirándome y dejándome sin respirar..

-Hola bella-me saludo, ¿sabia lo hermosa que era su voz? Creo que no.

-Hola-le conteste fríamente, en realidad no tenia porque contestarle así, tal vez era porque Jessica me había dicho que yo no era su tipo o que estuviera saliendo con Rosalie.

-¿Como estuvo tu día?-ja! A el le interesaba mi vida, que gracioso.

-Normal y ¿el tuyo?-no dejaba de mirarme y yo tampoco obvio

-¿Estas segura que normal?; ¿no te caíste?, ¿no perdiste nada?- sonrió de un costado, amaba esa sonrisa.

-Si, completamente segura ahora hace tu tarea-y le indique con mi mano sana que se fijara en su carpeta. Pero su tarea ya estaba hecha, ¿como podía ser?-¿cuando hiciste tu tarea?-.

-Antes de hablar con vos ya la había hecho-y uso todo el poder de su mirada.

-No, no es cierto tu hoja estaba en blanco-yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

-Estas loca bella- ay el no paraba de encontrar defectos para mi.

-Además de despistada, torpe ahora loca, ¿podes parar de encontrar defectos en mi?-ya estaba molesta de nuevo.

-No te enojes, tener defectos es propio de los humanos- que excusa mas tonta si el tambien lo era y sin embargo n lograba encontrarle defecto alguno.

-…-no quería hablar mas con el

-¿No m vas a responder con algún insulto?-parecía que se divertía con mi bronca.

-No, no te voy a decir nada-estaba mas que molesta enojada.

Toco el timbre pero Edward no se movía, yo era muy lenta para guardar mis cosas, por eso siempre salía ultima y Jessica me esperaba, pero al ver que Edward también se había quedado, se fue con Ángela, no quería saber que se le estaba cruzando por la mente pero estaba segura que pensaba que había algo entre Edward y yo.

Edward se quedo conmigo sin decir ni una palabra durante todo el camino al estacionamiento, cuando sin pensarlo me arrincono contra mi auto. Yo estaba que echaba fuego de la vergüenza, ya sentía como mis mejillas me delataban. No se que quería hacer pero me gustaba que hiciera eso, tal vez porque esperara que hiciera algo que al mismo tiempo no quería, que me bese. Su aliento y su olor eran muy exquisitos, era como si envés de bañarse con agua, se bañara con perfume importado.

_Edward Cullen _

Flash back

-que onda con edward?-esa era la vos de Jessica y a la misma vez que hablaba podía escuchar sus pensamiento: _lo unico que falta q Edward su fije en ella que tiene de maravilloso que todos andan muertos con Bella_

--Nada, solo compartimos la hora de Biología, por?-esa era la vos de Bella, ya me había acostumbrado a no escuchar sus pensamientos porque eso m confirmaba que estaba enamorado de ella.

-No, por nada, pero igual no t hagas ilusiones, no tengo nada contra vos pero no sos su tipo, la ultima chica con la que salio Edward fue ella-como Jessica podía ser tan mentirosa, nunca antes había salido con una chica del instituto y si saliera con alguien esa persona seria Bella seria la única y la primera porque la amaba, le mostró una chica que estaba sentada dos mesas a su costado, era bonita pero no tanto como Bella

-Igual yo no pensaba salir con Edward – ¿que? ¿Como que no tenia pensado salir conmigo? maldita sea el momento en que me fije en ella, ahora me daba cuenta que no valía la pena pelearme con Jasper por un amor no correspondido, ahora seria un poco mas fácil alejarme de esa insignificante humana, total no sentía nada por mi, estaba destrozado, ella no era mía, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo iba a ser, en biología escucharía su vos por ultima vez para luego no hablarle nunca mas.

-¿Por qué siempre están alejados de todos? su vos otra vez, ¿a ella que le importaba? Por ahí no estaba interesada en mi, si no en Jasper, perfecto había perdido y Jasper había ganado, ¿que otra cosa podía ser peor?

Flash back

A la salida de biología la acompañe al estacionamiento, no hablamos, yo estaba buscando las palabras para decirle adiós para siempre. Entonces aproveche que ya habíamos llegado a su auto, la acorrale contra el, estábamos muy cerca, pude ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, ¿Qué era esa reacción? Podía oler su perfecto aroma y podía sentir dos sentimientos que morían por ser utilizados, el de matarla y el otro…el de besarla. Me aleje de ella, no podía permitirme estar tan cerca teniendo la posibilidad de terminar con su vida.

-Bella…-dude en decírselo pero creo que seria la mejor-creo que seria mejor que no hablemos mas- al decir esa palabras sus ojos se abrieron de una manera increíble, ¿porque le sorprendía esa reacción mía?.

-¿Por qué?- sus ojos reflejaban angustia, pero porque, ¿que esperara que le dijese o que esperaba que hiciera?-¿fue algo que yo hice?-era obvio que ella no había hecho nada pero que le iba a decir que me había enamorado perdidamente de ella aun sabiendo que Bella no sentía lo mismo que yo.

-No, es por mi enserio, es lo mejor-por supuesto era lo mejor yo no quería sufrir por ella. Pero la respuesta que me dio no me la esperaba.

-Ah ¿es por tu noviecita no?- ¿que? como podía pensar eso, si a la única persona que quería era a ella.

-¿que? ¿Novia yo? Estas loca-estaba furioso ¿como podía pensar eso?

-Entonces que es Rosalie-y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

**-NO ENTENDES NADA!!-**no pude contenerme y sin querer le grite-es como mi hermana ¿como podes pensar eso?-no me despedí, no tenia ganas, agarre mis cosas y la deje.

_Bella Swan_

-No entendes nada!!-no conseguía entender porque se había enojado por decirle la verdad era re obvio que eran novios-es como mi hermana como podes pensar eso?-no me había dado cuenta pero a medida que mas se enojaba sus ojos se volvían negros. Se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

Yo me quede fosilizada de lo quieta que estaba, por un lado Edward y Rosalie no estaban saliendo y yo me había inventado toda esa historia y por el otro Edward que no quería hablarme mas y yo no entendía porque.

En mi casa mi mama estaba cocinando, mientras que mi papa leía el diario, necesitaba estar sola. Salí a caminar. Marche sin rumbo y llegue a un bosque, como era d día no me iba a perder, me adentre en el, era lindo y me encantaba todos los tipos de verdes, distintos tipos de árboles. Me senté en uno y me puse a escribir, para mi asombro todo lo que había escrito era sobre Edward, ¿como podía seguir pensando en el? Había escrito sobre su cuerpo, su pelo, su sonrisa, su vos, todo, ¿estaba obsesionada con el? No podía creerlo ¿me estaban pasando cosas fuertes con Edward?

**

* * *

****Nota de Autor:**

**ayy nose mucho no m gusta pero se viene lo mejor jaja este fics es la priemra ves q lo publico aca porq yo lo subo a mi flog jaja vamos a ver como qda aca **

**Grax x ponerme en faavoritos y sus reviews, porfaa comenten, sobre q les parece, que les gustaria q pasara dale??**

***_Adelanto del proximo cap: Disfraces._**

Queria abrazarla y decirle que no tuviera miedo, que la iba cuidar siempre, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la cafeteria aparecia en mi mente cuando sin esperarlo dijo mi nombre

-No Edward no te vallas podemos ser amigos si queres, pero no te vallas, no me hagas esto-ella no queria que la deje? Esto seguro tenia que ver con lo sucedido de hoy, el ardor en mi pecho subio hasta mi boca, queria despetarla, abrazarla y besarla, decirle que no la iba a dejar, que yo la amaba, pero senti un olor mas exquisito que su propio aroma, si, era su sangre, dude en entrar y matarla...

**bezooh**

**Katii**


	4. Cap 4: Disfraces

**Los personajes, todo es propiedad d Stephenie Meyer, menos la historia que es mia que la hice cuando staba al pedo espero que les gustee!! grax twiliters xD**

* * *

**Cap 4: ****Disfraces**

_Bella swan_

No, no me podían pasar cosas con Edward y menos ahora que no íbamos a hablar nunca más. Ese recuerdo me hizo mal. Estaba deprimida y mis papas otra vez se peleaban yo sabia que pronto esto iba a terminar mal y otra vez hice lo mismo. Música alta y otra vez me corte pero esta vez el tajo fue mas fuerte. La sangre se coagulaba cuando escuche un ruido que provenía de afuera de mi ventana. La abrí rápido, pero no había nada, me fije por entre los árboles pero era inútil, no podía ver en la noche, pero sentía que alguien me miraba, podía ver unos ojos brillosos, hubiera jurado que esos mismos ojos eran de Edward pero a la misma vez era imposible ¿como sus ojos podían brillar en la noche? Me saque esa idea de mi cabeza y me acosté, hoy tampoco iba a cenar, pero esta vez tendría que haberlo hecho, tuve mi primera pesadilla.

_-Bella, es mejor que no hablemos mas y ¿sabes porque? Porque no te quiero, nunca te quise, y nunca te voy a querer, vos no significas nada para mi, solo una simple chica, además no sos mi tipo y ¿sabes que? Rosalie si es mi novia, ni siquiera se porque te mentí si a vos que te importa! Vos misma dijiste que no pensabas salir conmigo.._

_-No E__dward, no te vallas, podemos ser amigos si queres, pero no te vallas, no me hagas esto-_

Y me desperté, sudando, no podía creerlo hasta que asimile las cosas, era obvio que necesitaba confirmarlo, me estaban pasando cosas con Edward y por lo visto eran fuertes. Prendí la luz, quería tomar algo y cuando lo hice me di cuenta que mi cama estaba manchada, pero de sangre, la herida que me había hecho no había cicatrizado todavía, estaba cambiando las sabanas cuando otra vez escuche ese ruido de afuera, abrí la ventana y pude ver esos mismos ojos pero estaban en otro lado, admito que me asuste, cerré la ventana, puse la traba y baje la persiana. Cambie las sabanas y me volví a acostar, mañana encontraría una excusa para la sangre en mi cama.

_Edward Cullen_

_Flash back_

Mientras viajaba a mi casa mi bronca desapareció solo quería volver a verla sentir su olor chocar contra mi cara, mirarla. Deje a mis hermanos y me fui antes de que pudieran hacer alguna pregunta.

Me estacione y corrí hasta su casa, pero Bella no estaba, seguro se había ido ¿pero a donde? Una ráfaga de viento me trajo su aroma, lo seguí como un camino que me llevaba hasta ella, sabia que me estaba acercando, me escondí en unos helechos y la vi, estaba sentada en un tronco caído y escribía , ¿pero que? Cuando lo termino lo leyó, su expresión de desconcierto inundo su hermoso rostro. Se paro y deshizo el camino que me había llevado hasta ella. Entro en su casa y subió a su cuarto, abajo sus papas empezaban a pelearse, que bueno que Carlisle y Esme nunca pelearan. Era de noche, me trepe hasta su ventana para poder verla, ella se había encerrado y había puesto música a todo volumen pero, ¡¡¡¡¡que era lo que estaba haciendo!!! Se estaba lastimando ella misma, entonces era mentira que se había caído, ella me había mentido, a estos problemas seguro se refería Jasper, tuve que alejarme si no, no dudaría ni un segundo para matarla. Ella miro para la ventana pero yo fui más rápido y me escondí entre los árboles. Bella abrió la ventana y miro a ambos lados y miro hacia donde yo estaba ¿me había visto? No dudaba que lo hiciera, cerro la ventana y apago la luz. Espere a que se quedara dormida y otra vez la mire por la ventana. Bella daba vueltas en su cama, ¿que era lo que le estaba pasando? Quería despertarla y decirle que no tuviera miedo, que yo la iba a cuidar siempre, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la cafetería aparecía en mi mente cuando sin pensarlo nunca, ella dijo mi nombre

-No edward no te vallas podemos ser amigos si queres, pero no te vallas, no me hagas esto-ella no, ¿quería que la deje? Esto seguro tenia que ver con lo sucedido de hoy, el ardor en mi pecho subió hasta mi boca, quería despertarla abrazarla y besarla, decirle que no la iba a dejar, que yo la amaba, pero sentí un olor mas exquisito que su propio aroma, si, era su sangre, dude en entrar y matarla pero cuando lo tenia decidido Bella se despertó. Hizo lo mismo que la otra vez nada más que puso la traba a la ventana y bajo la persiana. Muy buena decisión.

_Fin Flash back_

-En que pensabas-era Jasper, si, necesitaba decirle muchas cosas.

-No en nada-mentí-hoy le dije a Bella que no podíamos hablar mas, tenes el camino libre, tenias razón, ella no siente nada por mi, lo escuche en la cafetería-.

-Si yo también pero no quería decírtelo-su voz sonaba triste.

-Te olvidas que yo puedo leer tu mente?-creía que ahora que le había dicho eso las cosas iban a ir mejor que antes.

-Y vos te olvidas que yo puedo sentir las emociones?- no entendía a donde quería llegar con eso

-que queres decir?-mi voz sonaba entusiasta

-Que pude sentir sus emociones cuando le dijo eso a Jessica-

-Y?-

-Edward, ella no estaba diciendo la verdad, estaba mintiendo, estaba nerviosa porque no sabia que decir, ella si siente algo por vos lo se, porque se lo que siente cada vez que vos la miras, y, creeme que no siente lo mismo cuando yo lo hago-yo no sabia que decir entonces me había alejado de ella por una estupidez?

-Yo…-dude un poco había peleado con Jasper por esta causa-Jasper perdón yo no quise tratarte como lo hice-.

-No Edward, la culpa es mía por fijarme en alguien que esta predestinada para estar con vos-me puso una mano en el hombro-ya va a aparecer la chica indicada para mi-.

Mañana no podía ir verla por dos razones

1 iba a hacer un día soleado

2 ella ya tenía una cicatriz más grande que la anterior que sin duda iba a hacer que tratara de matarla otra vez

No iba a estar con ella como quisiera, un sentimiento de dolor se apodero de mí.

_Bella Swan_

Hacia un lindo día con un sol deslumbrante. Me levante aliste mis cosas y me marche hacia el instituto. Cuando llegue no dude en mirar si su volvo estaba estacionado, pero no, no estaba, ¿acaso había sido yo la culpable de que no venga? No se. En biología Edward significaba un banco vacío, y otra vez me pregunte si había sido yo la causa de que Edward faltara al instituto, esa idea me hizo mal, la borre de mi mente pensando que mañana lo iba a ver de nuevo.

_Edward cullen_

Estaba ansioso, ¿esa era la palabra?, quería ver a Bella pero el tiempo no cambiaba. De lo ansioso que estaba me tome la sangre de 5 ciervos, 3 osos, 4 leones, podía seguir contando la cantidad de animales que mate pero ya había perdido la cuenta.

-Edward basta, vas a poner a los animales en estado de extinción-se reía

-Pero Emmett que puedo hacer, quiero verla, no puedo estar separado de ella, la ….-dude en decir la palabra, porque nunca la había sentido- Emmett la extraño, creeme que la extraño-.

-Lose hermanito pero matar todas las especies no es la solución, ¿porque no la llamas?-era una buena idea. -No Emmett, no tengo su número de celular-.

-De que te sirve poder leer mentes si no podes conseguir un simple numero-ese comentario suyo me molesto demasiado.

-Basta Emmett no vas a querer q acabe con vos también, tengo mucha sangre y estoy muy fuerte-.

-Bueno esta bien, tenes razón perdón, me zarpe, mejor volvamos a casa quiero estar con Rosalie, aparte sigue enojada-.

Como me gustaría decir cosas así "me voy a ver a Bella, la extrañe toda la tarde, no m esperen q me quedo a cuidar sus sueños como siempre", pero solo era un sueño, una fantasía, nunca íbamos a estar juntos por lo q yo era, un monstruo.

_Bella swan__ (continuación)_

Pero no, al día siguiente Edward volvía a representar un asiento vacío, ninguno de los 4 estaba.

-Los días que son soleados los Cullen no vienen-era Jessica respondiendo una pregunta que no habia formulado, pero que si había pensado.

-Ah entiendo-no iba a preguntar porque, no quería saber.

Y así pasaron días, creo que eran meses, hasta mi herida había desaparecido, pero los Cullen no aparecían y yo me moría por ver a Edward.

Entre en la cafetería como todos los días, pero esta ves no busque a Edward o a los Cullen, ya me había resignado a que no los iba a ver, cuando una vos familiar dijo mi nombre.

-Bella- si!! Era su hermosa vos y me estaba hablando. Jum! No comprendía nada de nada

-¿No era q no m ibas a hablar mas?-el tenia q darme las respuestas q yo necesitaba.

-Bueno si, pero cambie de opinión-¿Qué era lo que lo había hecho cambiar d opinión?

-Y ¿a que se debe ese cambio?-yo tenia que saber porque.

-Es que…-dudo en decírmelo-Bella…-y otra ves las malditas dudas-yo…-y cuando iba a hablar se fue y me dejo sola ¬¬. Enojada me senté a comer mi manzana. Pero el no se iba a escapar, en biología me iba escuchar.

Pero no!! En biología era un asiento vacío.

A la salida Jessica me esperaba con un gran mazo de papeles, que parecían tarjetas, en sus manos. Me entrego una, si, como suponía era una fiesta, pero no cualquier fiesta, esta era de disfraces.

-Bella te invito, es en mi casa- la idea de una fiesta me agradaba, necesitaba distraerme y porque no divertirme.

-Bueno gracias-y me fui a mi monovolumen.

Caminaba hacia el cuando vi a Edward, pero lo más triste es que no me miro.

-Ma me invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces-.

-¿En donde?-pregunto mi papa desde la sala.

-En la casa de Jess-

-A si, buena familia bueno podes ir-.

_Edward C__ullen_

Estaba feliz y a la misma vez preocupado, con la invitaciones en mis manos sabia que la iba a ver, pero también tenia pensado decirle toda la verdad.

_Flash back_

-Hola Jess- Emmett sabia que Jessica siempre había gustado de el, me iba conseguir las invitaciones si yo no le decía nada a Rosalie que el en la hora de gimnasia coqueteaba con sus compañeras, era un trato justo.

-Hola Emmett-justo cuando le estaba respondiendo yo le podía leer la mente, y era mejor no decir en lo que estaba pensando era muy desubicado.

-Me preguntaba si podía ir a tu fiesta con mis hermanos, va si no te molesta-Emmett estaba utilizando todos sus encantos con ella y estaba resultando.

-No no ay problema pueden ir, toma-si ya tenia las tarjetas.

-Gracias entonces nos vemos-Jessica no dejaba de pensar cosas morbosas con Emmett ya me estaba dando asco.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces.

_Fin Flash back_

Ya había pensado de que disfrazarme, sonaba un poco idiota, pero me iba a disfrazar de vampiro, nadie mejor que yo para hacerlo, no necesitaba colmillos de plástico, pero eran necesarios para el disfraz, se asustarían al ver mis verdaderos colmillos, la capa se la pediría a Carlisle yo vi que tenia una en su despacho y con el peinado seguiría con mi "peinado" de siempre, mi pelo desordenado, a las chicas les gustaba, pero ¿a Bella? Me fije la hora me estaba retrasando y no estaba listo.

-Edward-era Emmett

-¿Que pasa?-

-No vamos a ir-no entendía pero bueno

-¿Porque?-

-No tenemos nada que hacer ahí, en cambio vos tenes que ver a la chica que amas-tenia razón pero yo quería que ellos vallan.

-Bueno, pero me gustaría q vallan-

-No eh Rosalie no quiere ya la conoces y Jasper eh vos sabes porque no quiere ir- todo este tiempo Jasper estaba tratando de olvidarse de Bella, me imagine que si me viera hablando con ella le haría daño

-Bueno como quieran-

-Suerte con Bella- se fue y cerró la puerta.

Yo estaba ansioso de nuevo, ¿y si salgo a cazar para matar las ansias?, no mejor no, ya la iba a ver.

_Bella swan_

No sabia de que disfrazarme, una princesa, no demasiado ostentoso, de barbie, no, necesito ser rubia, d fruta, ¿como cual?, ¿banana?, no, manzana, no me haría ver gorda. Entonces apareció mi mama con una percha y una bolsa tapando lo que tenia colgado.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es tu disfraz Bella, ¿t gusta?-por supuesto que m gustaba, era un traje negro adaptado para una adolescente, pero de que es disfraz?, primero pensé de morticia pero no se porque.

-Si es lindo, ¿De que es?-

-Es de bruja- genial iba a ser una bruja pero bien vestida

-Bueno me lo voy probar-.

Era muy hermozo, la pollera era negra y por abajo se asomaban pequeños retazos de tul negro, la remera era una musculosa un poco escotada pero que traía unas mangas apartes con unos agujeros para meter el dedo pulgar por ellos. Me lo puse y me gusto como me quedo, si me lo iba a poner para la fiesta. Me bañe, y me puse el disfraz, tenia que parecer espectral, por suerte yo me dejaba crecer las uñas, lo único que hice fue pintármelas de negro. Con respecto al maquillaje me pinte los labios con rojo pasión, y los ojos me los delinee con mucho negro, me puse todo el pelo para atrás suelto para ponerme el sombrero de bruja. Y en los pies unas botitas negras cortitas que llegaban a los tobillos con unas medias rasgadas negras.

-Estas hermoza-me dijo mi mama apenas baje

-Gracias-ya empezaba a avergonzarme.

-Bueno Bella yo te llevo-¿Qué? Porque no podía ir yo con mi propio auto

-No papa no te molestes puedo ir en mi auto gracias-

-Tu auto no esta, lo mande arreglar estaba perdiendo aceite- fuck tenia razón, bueno era el precio por tener un auto viejo.

-Bueno esta bien, chau ma-

Llegamos a la casa de Jessica, me despedí de mi papa y entre. Habían diferentes disfraces, había muchas barbies menos mal que no me disfrace de ella, reconocí a Mike que estaba disfrazado de pirata, tenia un loro de juguete pegado a su hombro y un parche en su ojo. Me fui con su grupo de amigos donde estaban Jess, Angela, Eric, Ben y Taylor.

Pero entre ellos estaba Jacob era el hijo de un amigo de mi papa, era lindo pero no tan lindo como Edward, me moleste con esa comparación. Como me pareció lindo quería probarme a mi misma que podía seducir a un chico y que también un chico podía gustar de mi, bueno el punto es comencé a seducirlo y lo logre, después de un rato el me llevo a un lugar un poco apartado dentro de la casa y me beso y nos besamos, lo mas raro es que cada ves que le correspondía el beso me imaginaba Edward, yo sentía que besaba a Edward no a Jacob, yo sentía que me tocaba Edward no Jacob, y Jacob me besaba con tanta pasión, entonces no se porque abrí los ojos, aunque siempre dicen que es mala educación mirar cuando te están besando, y lo vi; era Edward que estaba mirando por la ventana, pero ese Edward parecía tenebroso, si no lo conociera me daría miedo. Edward desapareció, se fue corriendo, me despegue de la boca de Jacob dispuesta a seguirlo, porque aunque Edward vestido así me daba miedo al mismo tiempo se veía muy sexy, esa capa asentaba perfectamente su color de piel.

-¿Qué pasa?-Jacob sonaba molesto

-Perdón-me fui y lo deje solo.

**

* * *

****Nota de Autor:**

**ayy nose mucho no m gusta pero se viene lo mejor jaja este es mi priemr fics asiq sean buenos jaja tambien es la primera ves q lo publico aca porq yo lo subo a mi flog jaja vamos a ver como qda aca, el capitulo no es muy largo pero bueno es lo que me sale xD**

**Grax x ponerme en faavoritos y sus reviews, porfaa comenten, sobre q les parece, que les gustaria q pasara dale??**

**bezooh**

**Katii**


	5. Cap 5: Secretos

**Los personajes, todo es propiedad d Stephenie Meyer, menos la historia que es mia que la hice cuando staba al pedo espero que les gustee!! grax twiliters xD**

* * *

**Cap 5 : Secretos**

_Edward Cullen_

Estaba viajando hacia la casa de Jessica, pero como lo tomaría ella al verme a mi y no a Emmett? Estacione en un lugar alejado de su casa, y corrí hacia ella. Ya estaba ahí pero escondido, escuchaba muchas voces, muchos pensamientos, pero de la vos que quería escuchar ni rastro, Bella todavía no había llegado. Me iba a quedar en mi escondite hasta que ella llegara.

Un auto estaciono frente a la casa y una chica con una pollera corta negra bajo de el, sentí su olor, si era Bella y estaba muy hermosa más que de costumbre, sus labios eran muy tentadores.

Camino hacia la puerta y entro, yo también quería entrar, pero era muy rápido, quería que ella se acomode con sus amigos, yo me quedaría observando desde la ventana.

Observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, con quien hablaba, quien la miraba y tuve muchos enojos por lo pensamientos de los chicos. Estaba distraído mirando a uno que pensaba cosas que yo quería hacer con Bella, pero no tan zarpado, cuando la perdí de vista, no sabia donde estaba, rebusque en cada mente y la encontré estaba con un chico que se llamaba Jacob, pero donde, me imagine lo peor, pase cerca de cada ventana, cuando la vi o mejor dicho los vi, el agarro su mano y la llevo a su cuello mientras con la otra agarraba su cintura, yo no quería mirar, pero quería ver su reacción y entonces la beso, y ella le correspondió, se seguían besando y ella lo hacia con tanta pasión cuando abrió sus ojos y me miro, se había dado cuenta que era yo, se alejo de Jacob, pero yo ya me había ido. Escuchaba que ella me seguía como podía pero yo corrí así nunca me alcanzaría y me adentre en el bosque.

_Bella Swan_

Corrí siguiendo la dirección por donde se había ido Edward, lo feo fue que no lo encontré y lo peor es que me estaba sola en medio d la ruta y que era de noche y sabía que me podía pasar cualquier cosa. De repente paso un camionero que me toco bocina, bueno eso me asusto un poco, pero después un auto con 4 chicos me querían levantar, eso si que me asusto, pensé que seria mejor meterme en el bosque. Para mi mala suerte entre en pánico y cuando esto me sucede me quedo muda, por lo tanto estaba sola, perdida en el bosque y ahora muda. Cuando escuche ruidos extraños.

Escuche que algo se movía entre los árboles, me quede quieta y como por arte de magia salio un oso asustada corrí, el oso me seguía, como soy muy torpe me caí por una rama que sobresalía del pasto, ya tenia al oso sobre a mí a punto de matarme, cuando alguien o algo tiro de el y lo estampo contra un roble. Yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, ese algo o alguien era una persona que se movía muy rápido, de tan rápido no podía verle la cara. Cuando se quedo quieto fue mayor mi sorpresa cuando reconocí esa persona, era Edward, el me había salvado la vida. Se acerco a mi me miro y me tomo en sus brazos y me saco del bosque donde nos esperaba su hermoso volvo.

_Edward Cullen_

No podía creer lo que había hecho me había mostrado tal cual era frente a Bella, pero lo volveria hacer con tal de que no le pasara nada. Yo la agarraba entre mis brazos hasta llegar al auto, cuando al agarre, tocarla fue como quemarme vivo, era como una especie de fuego que inundaba todo mi cuerpo, era las encasion de tener al alguien calido junto a mi, esa sensacion era placentera y queria seguir sientiendola, me encantaba y ella no dejaba de mirarme, yo no podia devolverle la mirada porque si no nos chocaríamos contra un arbol, pero de ves en cuando le tiraba una miradita rapida y le sonreia, ya no tendria que esconderme mas frente a ella, iba apoder ser tal cual soy con Bella, ya no habria mas secretos, porque ella ya sabria la verdad.

Pero de pronto Bella se desmayo, en mis brazos no despertaba, no sabia que hacer, y entonces escuche uns gritos, era ese chico Jacob que la llamaba, no se porque me caia mal, era como una especie de rechazo que sentia por el. Entonces antes de que me encontrara, deje a Bella aun costado de la carretera y me fui en mi volvo.

Me arrepentia de haber hecho eso, pero era lo mejor, si no, todos hubiesen pensado que yo le habia hecho algo. Mientras conducia me imagine la reaccion de Bella cuando yo le dijese que yo era un vampiro y no me gusto, y eso me hizo arrepentir de decirle toda la verdad. Mañana inventaria una escusa porque seguro mañana me iba a hacer muchas preguntas.

Llegue a mi casa y me encerre en mi cuarto no queria hablar con nadie, me saque el disfraz pero algo me faltaba, si, mis colmillos de platico, donde los habia perdido? Esa era la prueba de que habia estado en la fiesta de Jessica y nadie tenia que saberlo. En una noche ya tenia muchos problemas y muchas cosas que ocultar.

No dejaba de pensar en ella y en ese oso que la queria atacar y alejarla de mi para siempre, aunque, si Bella ya estubiera muriendo, me atreveria a convertirla en vampiro para que este conmigo ara siempre? Podia ser tan egoísta y no pensar en lo que ella deseara?

_Bella Swan_

Me desperte y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Que me habia pasado? No entendia nada lo ultimo que habia visto era a Edward que me sonreia mientras me llevaba lejo del bosque para estar a salvo en su volvo y la sensación de quemazon cuando su mano toco mi brazo, Edward era muy frio y su tacto quemaba, pero esa quemazon era satisfactoria, queria seguir sintiendo eso.

Vi su volvo y de pronto la imagen se me hizo borrosa y me desperte aca. Estaba en mi cuarto pero habia alguien mas conmigo, mi cuarto estaba a oscuras.

-Edward sos vos?- yo sentia la presenca de alguien.

-No Bella, soy yo Jacob, quien es Edward?-Jacob porque habia pensado que podia ser Edward?

-Que haces aca? Mi papa va a venir y si te ve en mi cuarto no se de lo que es capaz de hacer-

-quedate traquila el sabe que yo estoy aca-

-que?- y de pronto se habrio la puerta y prendieron la luz.

-Bella, hija esta bien?- era mi papa y mi mama?

-si, pero que paso, donde esta Edward?-necesitaba saber que el estaba tambien, queria hacerle muchas preguntas al respecto.

-Edward?-pregunto extrañado.

-Si pa, el estaba conmigo en el bosque

-Como que estaba con vos??!!-la voz de mi padre sonaba molesto

-No Bella estas equivocada, yo te encontré, t desmayaste a un lado de la ruta a unos pocos metros de la casa de Jessica-

-Ah emm seguro lo imagine-no, no lo habia imaginado, yo lo habia visto, el me habia rescatado del oso.

-Bueno, vamos Jacob dejemos que se cambie-.

Y salieron. Me levante y sali de la cama, me di cuenta de que todavía estaba con el disfraz, me estaba sacando la campera cuando meti la mano en el bolsillo y encontre unos dientes de plastico, mas bien eran colmillos. Si, esos dientes eran los que habia tenido que usar Edward para su disfraz, esa iba a ser la prueba de que Edward si habia estado conmigo en el bosque. Mañana en el instituto le iba a hacer las preguntas que nesecitaba, necesitaba saber toda la verdad, de porque tenia tanta fuerza, porque era tan rapido y sobre todo porque era tan frio, aunque me encantaria volver a sentir esa sensacion de su tacto, de su mano tocandome, de ese frio, de esa quemazon tan no se, hermosa, como el.

Esa misma noche soñe con Edward de nuevo, pero esta ves ese sueño no fue una pesadilla fue solamente un sueño.  
De nuevo yo me encontraba sola en el bosque, era noche, pero esperaba a alguien que no llegaba. Una persona se hizo paso entre las ramas de un arbol, era Edward quien venia a mi encuentro, estaba vestido como en la fiesta. Cuando me vio, su rostro se convirtió en una sonrisa, y yo estaba feliz por verlo. Corrio hacia mi con la misma rapidez con la que habia apartado al oso para que no me haga daño, me tomo entre susu brazos y me dijo casi susurrando  
-No te vas a desayar de nuevo no?-lo decia casi riendo, pero me encantaba.  
-No-le dije, estaba enbobada con sus ojos.  
Entonces me beso, y ay dios ese beso fue tan tierno, esa sensacion de sus labios contra los mios, el sabor de su aliento entrando en mi boca, el sabor de su boca, d su lengua, fue con tanta pasion, y el me besaba con fuerza como si no quisiera que me despegue de sus labios, que era lo menos que queria hacer, yo habia cerrado los ojos y me prendi de su cuello para que ese bezo durara por siempre, pero de pronto el deshizo mi abrazo y ahí fue cuando me desperte, pero al hacerlo juro que vi los ojos de Edward, el estaba en mi cuarto, dije su nombre  
-Edward?-  
Prendi la luz y esos ojos desaparecieron, ¿me lo habia imaginado? No, no podia ser, ese bezo se sentia tan real, y su tacto tambien, todo era real , no , no podia ser, y me puse mal , porque solo era un sueño y llore, fue la primera ves que llore por chico y era por Edward, porque ese sueño habia sido un estupido sueño, porque el nunca iba a estar conmigo, porque yo no era su tipo, porque el no me queria hablar mas, porque no me miraba, ni siquiera me miraba como antes, ya no era lo mismo…

_Edward Cullen_  
-q paso cn Bella?-como podia ser que me conozca tan bien, claro era mi madre  
-No paso nada-podia mentirle?  
-Decime la verdad- no, no podia  
-Fui a la fiesta y la encontre besandose con otro chico, yo, no se, en un momento tenia ganas de matar a ese mocoso, pero después cuando vi que Bella le correspondio el bezo solo me quede mirando, pero Bella me miro y se alejo de el, yo me fui corriendo, y ella me seguia, no entiendo para q, y yo m escondi, y después se perdio en medio del bosque y un oso la quiso atacar entonces yo la rescate del oso y en un momento se desmayo y…-Esme me paro  
-Edward le dijiste lo q somos?-

-No, ese es problema q no s lo dije y seguro mañana me va a hacer muchas preguntas, y yo no le quiero mentir, pero a la misma vez tengo miedo a como pueda reaccionar-  
-Quedate tranquilo hijo, si ella te ama t va aceptar como sos-  
-Y si no lo hace?, si no me ama? No se madre tengo muchas dudas respecto a eso-  
-Bueno si no lo hace ns mudamos, como hacemos siempre-  
-Pero yo no quiero mudarme, quiero estar lo mas cerca que puedo de ella, la necesito.

Esa noche me fui hasta su cuarto, entre, estaba muy oscuro, pero yo veia con la misma claridad como i fuera de dia. Bella dormia y q placentero que era verla dormir. Me acerque a su rostro, estaba tan cerca que sentia su respiración golpeando contra mi cara, entonces ella suspiro y dijo mi nombre.  
-hmmm, Edward-

No me pude contener mas y agarre su cabeza entre mis manos y la bese, el monstruo que habitaba mi cuerpo reclamaba su sangre pero yo no se la iba a dar y menos sangre de Bella. No la pensaba soltar siempre habia querido besarla para sentir su calidez, y al hacerlo los labios comenzaron a arderme y no me importaba, ese ardor era hermozo como la dueña de esos labios que tanto deseaba. Entonces ella me correspondio el bezo y con sus brazos se prendio a mi cuello, ella me correspondia, ella tambien deseaba que la bese, aunq sea en sueños. Nuestros labios se unieron y comenzaron a moverse en una especie de frenesi, no podia parar, siempre la habia deseado ya hora era mia, era la primera ves que besaba a alguien y me encantaba no queria dejar de besarla, su boca era como una droga para mi, necesitaba mas, mas, mas de su boca, mas de sus besos, mas d su lengua, mas. Entonces mi mandibula se tenso, si el mostruo estaba ganando, si no me detenia, seria capaz de tomar su sangre, saque sus brazos de mi cuello y me aleje para tranquilizarme. Pero cuando lo hice bella se desperto y se quedo pensando un rato y paso sus ojos por todos lados, entonces encontro los mios que estaban mirandola. Dijo mi nombre y otra ves queria besarla pero no, me contuve. Prendio la luz pero ya me habia ido, era mejor que me fuera a mi casa

_Edward Cullen_  
Tenia muchas cosas q pensar y todo rondaba sobre ese bezo q le habia dado, ella no lo sabia pero ese iba a ser nuestro primer y unico bezo. Nunca mas sentiria sus labios con los mios. No sentiria ese calor entrar por mi boca y su olor haiciendo arder mis fosas nasales, esa era mi despedida,era mejor no decirle la verdad, ignorarla par siempre, era lo mejor asi.  
-Puedo pasar?- era Rosalie, q queria ahora  
-Si entra-  
-Q t pasa? entraste y t encerraste en tu cuarto-  
-No m pasa nada quiero estar solo-  
-Edward xq sos asi, cerrado, no qrs hablar cnmigo,no qres hablar con nadie, es por _ella_ no?-  
-Y si es asi q t importa-  
-Si m importa, porque sos mi favor podes confiar en mi aunq sea una ves?-  
- Bueno, eh... hoy fui al cuarto d Bella, y....-dude, no sabia como lo iba a tomar-la bese.  
-¡q hicist q!-no lo estaba tomando bien  
-La bese, es q Rosalie, estaba ahi dormida y dijo mi nombre y no m pude contener, q qrias q hiciera?-  
-Q t fueras y la dejaras-y se fue, estaba enojada.  
Mañana la veria de nuevo. Pero que iba a decirle? por ahi era mejor q no le dijera nada, y me kedara callado como siempre, solo mirandola de lojos, asi seria mejor.  
Me seguia prguntando donde staban mis dientes de plastico, no me preocupaba si no los enocntraba, pero queria saber odnde los habia perdido, si estaban en la casa de Jessica esa era la prueba para Bella de que yo si habia ido a la fiesta.

_Bella Swan_  
Tenia muchas cosas q preguntarle a Edward, pero no sabia como hacerlo sin q todos nos escuchen.  
Estaba entrando a Biologia y el no estaba. Otra ves se habia escapado. Me sente, cuando como si fuera un deja vu el entro como al salon como el primer dia q lo vi, hasta diria con la misma ropa. Me miro y s sento.  
-Hola-  
-Bella-fue lo unico q me dijo y o m hablo mas ayy q asco, como no me hablo no le podia preguntar nada, parecia una estrategia suya. Para colmo nos tomaron examen, por supuesto yo no sabia nada, pero Edward lo hiso cn facilidad, q bronca m daba q a el nada le venia mal, todo era facil para el, ay q bronca q m daba.  
En la cafeteria todos mis amigos me preguntaron como estaba y para todos era la misam respuesta, estoy bien gracias. Me sente y vi a Edward que estab sentado con sus 3 hermanos, y el me miraba, pero su mirada era triste, no sabia porque.  
Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de mi camioneta cuaando escuche su voz atras mio.  
-Bella-  
-Hola-  
-Podemos hablar?-

-Ya lo estamos haciendo- y entonces me di vuelta, mm nono mala idea, lo tenia frente a mi, el estaba muy cerca mio, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, podia sentir su respiracion helada q me gustaba mucho, y su olor, ese aroma era exisito, su boca se movia pero no sali palabra alguna, lo unico q sabia es q el estaba cerca , q su oca estaba cerca d la mia y q mi corazon no paraba d bombear sangre. Si para mi mala ya me staba sonrojando ah maldita costumbre mia. Y el me miraba de frente y sus ojos brillaban, era porque me tenia cerca?, ay no porq se sentiria asi. Entonces me toco, puso su mano en mi brazo, y al hacerlo senti como electricidad que paso por todo mi cuerpo.  
-No seas asi Bella, solo quiero hablar sobre...- y ahi m acorde todo ja no s me iba escapar tenia muchas pregunts que hacerles y el me las tenia q contestar.  
-...sobre porque me salvaste del oso? o mejor porque sos tan rapido? o nono pera mucho mejor porque tengo la prueva de q vos si estuviste conmigo y que el oso si existio!-le mostre los dientes de plastico.  
-De donde sacaste eso?-  
-Del bolsillo d mi campera, m tenes q dar muchas pexplicasiones, y lo sabes!-  
-Si los e y te las voy a dar pero hoy no-  
-q? porque hoy no?-  
-Porq no es el momento ni el lugar-  
-Esta bien entonces cuando sea le momento me decis hasta entonces chau-me meti a mi chevi, estaba muy enojada  
- No Bella para-  
No hice caso a sus palabras y casi lo choco, me arrepenti d no hacerlo. Acelere todo lo q m lo permitia mi monovolumen.

**

* * *

****Nota de Autor:**

**ayy nose mucho no m gusta pero se viene lo mejor jaja este es mi priemr fics asiq sean buenos jaja tambien es la primera ves q lo publico aca porq yo lo subo a mi flog jaja vamos a ver como qda aca, el capitulo no es muy largo pero bueno es lo que me sale xD**

**Grax x ponerme en faavoritos y sus reviews, porfaa comenten, sobre q les parece, que les gustaria q pasara dale??**

**bezooh**

**Katii**


	6. Cap 6: Alfileres en el corazon

**Los personajes, todo es propiedad d Stephenie Meyer, menos la historia que es mia que la hice cuando staba al pedo espero que les gustee!! grax twiliters xD**

* * *

**Cap 6 : Alfileres en el corazon**

_Bella Swan_

Entre a mi casa furiosa, no queria saber nada con nadie, estaba cansada de todos y de todos, Edward no paraba de ocultarme cosas y yo ya me estaba hartando. Tire la mochila a la mierda y me acoste en mi casa. Por suert mañana era sabado no era dia de clases, era tiempo para descansar y no tener mi cabeza todo el tiempo pensandao en Edward.

Me levante tranquila, no habia soñado nada raro, hoy era mi dia de suerte. Me cambie y baje.

-Bella tocan la puerta-¿quien podia ser?

Fui tranquila sin ninguna prisa a abrirle a esa persona que estaba del otro lado, pero me lleve uan gran sorpresa al ver que esa persona era Jacob.

-Hola Bella-me saludo con una gran sonrisa

-Jacob que haces aca?- estaba sorprendia, que hacia Jacob en la puerta de mi casa y a esta hora?

-Vine a verte-

-Jake, pero que grande estas!- mi amdre salio a saludarlo con una gran felicidad

-Hola Reene-contsto Jacob con la misam felicidad que mi mama

-Ustedes s conocen?-no podia creer q el mismo chico con el que yo m habia besado conocia a mi mama.

-Q en la fiesta d Jessica no m presente?-dijo con un tono d malicia en su vos-yo soy Jacob Black, Hijo d Bbilly Black-.

Y m di cuenta de michas cosas. Jacob era el hijo del nuevo amigo d mi papa, perfecto, ahora seguro era una puta por eso. Porque me aprete a Jacob Bblack, maldito el momoento en el q m fui con el.

-Y q haces por aca?-pregunto curiosa mi mama

-Vengo a invitar a Bella a pasear, hace un lindo dia para salir-dijo sonriendome, yo todavia estaba en estado d shock.

-Bueno no ay problema llevatela-

Mi propia madre m entregaba a ese chico que yo no conocia, bueno si conocia, pero con conocer su boca no basta. Me odie por pensar esa respuesta.

-Bueno vamos Bella-

-Esta bien -dje de mala gana-adonde vamos?-

-Nose vamos a caminar por ahi.

Caminamos sin rumbo fijo sin decir una palabra, cuando estuvimos muy alejados de mi casa comenzo a hablar, mas bien a preguntar.

-Poruqe cuando nos estabamos...-dejo esa palabra en aire-te fuist?-.

-No t puedo decir-

-Es por otro no?-

-No, ese otro no existe-mas bien estaba enojada con ese otro.

-Entonces?-se paro y me miro a los ojos-Bella yo...-se estaba acercando mucho, podia sentir su respiracion, su corazon latia con fuerza-esa noche-de un momento sus ojos iban de mi boca a mis ojos y de mis ojos a mi boca-Bella me gustas mucho-toco mi rostro en sus dos manos, empezo tocandome los labios con la yema de sus dedos, sus ojos brillaban de deceo por besarlos, por besarme-pero mucho, nunca senti esto por nadie. Y entonces lo hizo, me bezo, ahi a un lado de la ruta. Y otra ves yo me imagine a Edward conmigo, Jacob enpezo a tocarme y yo seguia pensando en una sola persona, Edward. Se despego con cuidado de mis labios para mirarme.

-Jacob yo...-iba a decirle que lamentaba que mal interpretara las cosas, pero q yo con el no keria nada mas q una amistad, pero entonces comenzo lo peor.

Al otro lado de la ruta alguien nos estaba mirando hace rato, yo le rogaba a dios que esa persona, no sea la q yo estaba pensando que seria, pero al parecer dios no escucho mis suplicas.

Esa persona era Edward, y sus estaban negros, estaba enojado. Me esoeraba lo peor. A mi lado Jacob me seguia abrazando mientras lo miraba, pero con odio.

Edward reflejaba la misma muerte, nunca lo habia visto tan blanco y junto con sus ojos, hacian el combo perfecto del terror, no dejaba de mirarme y su miraba no reflejaba lo mismo q su cara. Su mirada eera triste, me dolia mirarlo a los ojos.

-Q miras?- le contesto Jacob, se notaba q no estaba siendo hamable  
-Jacob- le dije para q s calmara.

Edward no dijo palabra alguna, dio media vuelta y se alejo de mi, no me gusto q me halla visto de nuevo bensandome de con Jacob, el tnia q saber q cuando lo hacia, pensaba en el, pero como decirselo?, yo no sabia lo q el sentia por mi.

Q ganas de seguirlo y decirle q nada de ese bezo me importaba

Q ganas d decirle q yo lo amaba a el

Pero solo eran ganas, el jamas lo sabria

_Edward Cullen_

Necesita pensar y no se para que elegí caminar, iba sin rumbo fijo, a cualquier lado. Un auto casi me choca, aunque seguro yo no me hubiera hecho nada pero el auto si.

Tenia sed, pero no tenia ganas de cazar, me sentia como cansado, si, cansado de ser lo que yo era, cansado de no poder decirle la verdad a Bella, de tenert que esconderme antes los demas bajo una mascara lo que yo era en realidad.

Capte un olor que hace rato me era familiar, si era ella, era mi amor, mi vida, ella era mi existencia, era la vida que yo no tenia.

Apure el paso, porque sabia que era Bella. Mientras iba hacia ella se me venian a la cabeza muchos recuerdos. La primera vez que la vi, la primera vez que le hable, cuando la salve del oso…-estaba pensando en nuestro primer bezo cuando vi algo no queria volver a ver-

Jacob estaba con Bella. Yo escuchaba lo que el le decia, se le estaba declarando.

El antes le habia preguntado porque cuando se estaban besando ella se habia ido y Bella le dijo que no, que no era por nada. Jacob dedujo que era por otro chico y ella le dijo que no. Listo más que esa prueba, Bella no sentia nada por mi, ya era suficiente.

Y ella lo miraba, pero esa mirada, no se, escondia algo mas.

El la traia mas hacia su cuerpo, se estaba acercando mucho a ella, que ganas de romperle su debil cello humano, pero no podia, si Bella lo amaba no podia hacer nada, yo queria que ella fuera feliz aunq no fuera conmigo.

El agarro su rostro entre sus dos manos y toco su labio superior, lo miraba con deceo y si era obvio el se moria por besarla, por hacerla suya, por que Bella le dijese que sentia lo mismo por el, y empezo a recoradar en su mente el bezo que se habian dado. En ese momento senti repulcion, no queria ver eso. Pero lo tuve que ver en vivo y en directo.

Vi como Jacob acercaba su boca a la de Bella, y la bezo, y ella otra vez le correspondia el bezo, no tenia porque presenciar esa escena otra vez. Me queria ir pero mis pies no me lo permitian. Esta vez el dejo de besarla, entonces fue en ese momento cuando ella se dio cuenta que yo estaba al otro lado de la ruta, obvervandolos.

Se m quedo mirando, como si se sintiera culpable. Mientras tanto Jacob pensaba como matarme a piñas.

-Q miras?-me djo con cara de asco.

-Jacob- le dijo Bella

En ese momento mis pies si me hicieron caso y me alejaron de aquella espantosa escena, ellos dos abrazados mientras yo los miraba desde el otro lado.

Mientras iba rumbo a mi casa no me podia sacar de la cabeza esa imagen. Sentia como pinchazos en mi pecho, por primera vez sentia lo que era el dolor. Eran como alfileres, si alfileres pero en el corazon. Como era posible que estar enamorado te hiciera sentir todo tipo de emociones tanto buenas como malas. Ahora ya la habia perdido para siempre, Jacob la habia alejado de mi para siempre, si tan solo pudiera llorar estaba seguro que las lagrimas no tardarian en salir, estaba muy dolido.

Tendria que olvidarme de Bella, y cuando lo lograra seria facil darme cuenta.

_Flash back_

-Vos te sentís así cada vez que ves a Bella porque- y yo me quede expectante a que hablara entonces lo dijo-Porque te estas enamorando de ella, es por eso q no le podes leer el pensamiento, es por eso que cada vez que la vez te arde el pecho-.

_flash back_

Esa era la prueba, cuando un dia, por fin, pudiera escucharle el pensamiento, ese dia yo me habria olviado de Bella para siempre, ese dia no la amaria mas, pero se puede dejar de amar de un dia para el otro? Era casi imposible, yo a ella la amaba, todo este tiempo la habia esperado. Pero mi fuerza de voluntad seria más fuerte que mi corazon, esa iba a ser mi meta, olvidarme por completo de Bella.

Enamorarse era tan facil como respirar, todos estos años leyendo las mentes de los demas, podia escuchar lo que los chicos y chicas de mi edad pensaban, era muy linda ahhh estoy enamorado, es muy caballero ahhh estoy enamorada.

Tal vez si yo conocia a otra chica me pasaria lo mismo. El lunes invitaria a una chica a cenar, y como era yo seguro no me iba a decir q no- a veces ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas como por ejemplo ser atractivo para cualquier humano, incluso a veces de tu mismo sexo-

-Que estas tramando Edward?-pensaba Emmett

-Nada por?-

-Porque me preguntaba aquien busca si a Bella la tenes casi enfrente-eso era verdad, estaba casi frente a mi pero dandome la espalda.

-Y quien dijo que yo buscaba a Bella?-Emmett se m quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

Entonces escuche la puerta de la cafeteria abrirse y la voz de una chica cantando, pero no era ella, era sumente y fue cuando la vi y supe que ella podria reemplazar a mi amada Bella.

No se porque me puse como meta esa estupida idea si no, nada esto hubiera pasado.

Esa chica entro despreocupadamente a la cafeteria, iba cantado una cancion de Muse, su voz era increíblemente hermosa. Nunca pense que una chica seria mas linda que mi Bella, bueno, ella lo era. Su piel era blanca, hasta podria decir que su color era igual al nuestro, cuando paso frente a mi me miro y al mismo tiempo penso:

-No no sos feito, lastima, porque se nota que te gusto-.

Que! No podia ser posible, esa humana habia dicho que era feo? No, mi meta seria gustarle a esa chica. La iba a enamorar y de paso me serviria para olvidar a Bella.

Se sento en una mesa sola. Perfecto, estaba sola, asi me podria acercar con facilidad.

Me levante de mi mesa ante la mirada atenta de Emmett y Rosalie.

-No terminas con una humana que ya queres a otra-la escuche decir a Rose.

Yo no hice caso a lo que me decia y camine con paso firme hacia donde estaba esa chica de la cual no sabia nada, estaba comiendo pizza cuando se dio cuenta que yo iba hacia ella, me miro fijamente mientras yo me acercaba.

-Hola-le hable con la vos mas seductora que tenia- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, note que sos nueva, si queres te puedo enseñar el instituto, tu nombre es?-.

-Hola-contesto ella-mi nombre es Jane-debes en cuando me dirigia una mirada-bueno gracias-me sonrio

Era raro pero cuando me hablaba en su mente lo unico que escuchaba era musica.

-Bueno-le sonrei-podemos ir después de que termines de comer-.

-Tu amada te mira como estas conversando con Emmett el que m decia eso con el pensamiento.

-Me puedo sentar-le pregunte moviendo una silla.

-Si claro porque no-.

-Me estas cayendo bien, podemos ser muy buenos amigos-. Amigos eso era lo que pensaba Jane, pero yo que queria ser de ella?.

Me di vuelta y la encontre a Bella mirandome, en efecto ella se ruborizo, lo que me dio menos ganas de ovidarla, pero era lo que yo tenia que hacer.

Cuando termino de comer, nos fuimos los dos afuera de la cafeteria bajo las miradas de mis hermanos y de Bella.

-y de donde venis?- le pregunte. Aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-De argentina-si, me daba cuenta de su acento era extraño.

-Ah y porque te mudaste aca?-

-Es una larga historia-

-Tengo tiempo para escucharla-le conteste con una de mis mas seductora sonrisas.

-Mis papas se separaron, mi mama es argentina y papa estadounidense, durante un tiempo vivia con mi mama, pero nos peleamos, y terminamos muy mal, así que me mude con mi papa-no era una larga historia seguro lo habia dicho para hacerse la interesante.

-Seguro fue muy duro para vos, ver como tus papas se el pregunte eso su rostro se puso muy triste.

-Si pero una, en vez de hacerse vulnerable, se hace mas fuerte a cada dia, piensa que mejores cosas estan por venir, q no es el fin del mundo q tus papas se separen, que algo bueno debe haber en todo esto que…-y la vi llorar, se puso a llorar, vi como esas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas-perdon-

Y seguia llorando.

Era poco el espacio que nos separaba y aunque era la primera ves q nos veiamos y aunque no la conocia mucho, tuve la necesidad de consolarla, de abrazarla, de decirle que todo iba a estar bien y lo hice. Me acerque, agarre su rostro entre mi manos, le seque las lagrimas y la estreche contra mi frio cuerpo, por suerte era invierno, si no, se hubiera dado cuenta de que era muy frio, la abrace, pensando que ese abrazo lo recibía Bella, no Jane. Ella me abrazaba con fuerza mientras se desahogaba y entonces Bella cruzo la puerta. Se quedo parada viendo como yo abrazaba a otra chica.

Perfecto ya habia empezado a olvidarme de Bella pero tampoco la queria hacer sufrir, pero que estoy diciendo como iba a sufrir por mi, si no me queria, nos quedamos mirando, de pronto habrio la boca.

_Bella Swan_

Estaba pensando en todo lo que me habia pasado, que Edward nos habia visto besandonos, todo q me habia dicho, q m queria, y mientras lo hacia, le daba una que otra mirada a Edward, es que n podia dejar de mirarlo. Estaba metida en mi propia burbuja cuando escuché a Eric que decía.

-¿quién es ella?-y dirigió su mirada había la entrada de la cafetería.

Yo me di vuelta y la vi, era una chica que entró como sí nada, despreocupada del mundo. Era terriblemente hermosa.

Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, su piel era blanca igual que la de Edward y sus hermanos. Apenas la vi mire a ver sí El lo hacia y sí La estaba mirando, entonces ella pasó delante de el, se quedaron mirando mientras ella caminaba, no me gusto ver eso, el la miraba de una forma rara.

Cuando esa chica se sentó volví a fijar mi mirada en Edward a ver que hacia, para mi tranquilidad este no la miraba, me quedé más tranquila.

Pero esa tranquilidad se fue cuando vi a Edward caminar había donde se sentaba esa. Le hablo pero esa no le dio ni una mirada, mejor jum! Ella le respondió y le resonrió! Quién se creía que era esa para sonreírle a mi chico, no veía el cartel que Edward tenía en la frente? **PROPIEDAD DE ISABELLA SWAN** no sabía leer esa, esa idiota! Eran esos malditos celos actuando sobre mi. Ay no podía ser se estaba sentando con ella, ni conmigo había hecho eso, los celos me estaban matando no aguantaba más, entonces me miro y nuestras miradas se encontraron y al mismo tiempo como sí fuera un acto reflejo me puse colorada, y le desvie la mirada. Esa término comer y salió de la cafetería pero se fue con MI Edward! Ja! Recien la veia d vista y ya le habia sacado la ficha PUTA!

Hace rato que Edward se había ido con esa y no volvía, por que tardaban tanto? Tenía ganas de salir para saber donde estaban o que estaban haciendo. Bueno basta no aguanto más, los celos se alimentaban de mi cerebro. Me arme de valor y me levante dispuesta a seguirlos.

-¿A donde vas?-cuando no, Mike controlandome.

-Ah buscar mi libro de Biologia-

-Ah bueno te acompaño-ya se estaba parando.

-No Mike conozco el camino, gracias igual-Mike se quedo molesto con mi respuesta.

Me pare y fui hacia la puerta, en una de esas veces casi me caigo y todo porque estaba nerviosa a lo que podia ver apenas cruzaba la puerta. Miles de imágenes se pasaron por mi mente y todas rondaban entre Edward y Esa juntos, muy, juntos.

Mire para un costado y sus hermanos me miraban con expectación, acaso ellos sabian lo que yo iba ah hacer? Ellos sabian que si yo salia ahora era porque queria saber que estaba haciendo su hermano? Desvie la mirada y cruce la puerta.

Porque me dejo llevar por mis impulsos, porque me dejo llevar por mis putos celos, quien me mando a mi cruzar es bendita puerta, tendria que haberme quedado adentro lejos de la realidad, lejos de ver como en mi propia cara Edward abrazaba a Esa, la tomo entre sus brazos, le toco su pelo. Como podia ser? Ella recien llegaba y ya tenia un abrazo de la persona que mas queria en el mundo. La sangre me hervia pero no de vergüenza, si no de furia, si furia de ser una idiota que se enamoro de un chico que no le corresponde. Pude sentir como la vista se me nublaba, si ja! Eran lagrimas, porque mierda tenia que llorar en los momentos menos adecuados, aprete fuerte los dientes para contenerme. Edward me miro, y por dentro senti un CHAN, en sus ojos habia cierta culpa, pero porque?

Tenia que meter alguna excusa de porque me habia quedado como una idota viendo esa escena desagradable, Ella se alejo de los brazos de MI Edward y me miro, ME MIRO CON CARA DE ASKO!! Que ganas tenia de abalanzarme sobre su feo cuello y matarla. Pero no, tenia q contenerme, la escuela no era el lugar, tal vez otro dia, tenia que pensar que excusa poner, y Dios, Edward no dejaba de mirarme.

-Edward podemos hablar?-necesitaba estar cerca de el, sentir ese olor hermoso y dulce, sentir su respiración, sentirlo cerca mio.

-Si- se alejo de ella y vino a mi lado, La Otra me miraba con asco, ayy q ganas de matarla y arrancarle los pelos uno por uno.

-Podria ser en privado?-y cuando dije eso LA mire con cara desafiante.

-Bueno como quieras-se dirigio hacia Esa-Jane después hablamos si?-ja asi que asi se llamaba Jane, agg que asco. Que nombre mas horrible por dios.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto preocupado.

-Es que queria saber que era lo que me querias decir en la cafeteria el otro dia-dude un poco-no me gusta quedarme con dudas-le sonrei.

-Ah eso, mmm-estaba pensando, ¿Pensando que responderme?-lo que te iba a decir era que no daba que no hablaramos porque vamos a compartir todo un año sentados juntos en Biologia asi que.

-Ah era eso-dije sin ganas-

-¿Por qué, que esperabas que te dijese?-

-No nada-.

Nos quedamos ahí mirandonos, tratando de leer la mirada de otro.

-Edward que haces aca que no estas comiendo-esa era un voz femenina, ay no otra mas atrás de el.

-Jajaja-se rio Edward y Dios que risa tan hermosa-mama estaba aca charlando con Bella-era su mama, me sonroje al pensar mal de ella. Esa señora se acerco a nosotros, era muy linda y no aparentaba ser una madre, tenia muy lindo cuerpo, su pelo era hermoso, y su voz musical-Bella te presento a Esme, mi mama-

-Hola-guau mi suegra si que era linda.

-Hola Bella es un placer-me abrazo, ja le habia caido bien y no me conocia.

-¿Qué haces aca?-pregunto Edward

-Vengo a traerles las llaves de su auto a Rose-

-Ah bueno yo le las puedo dar-

-Bueno gracias, ah y acordate de la cena de hoy eh?-

-Si mama, no me voy a olvidar de nada-

-Bella se que no nos conocemos bien pero no queres venir a cenar a casa?-que! Mi suegra me invitaba cenar que emocion, mire a Edward y este me dirigio una sonrisa, eso para mi significaba un si.

-Si me encantaria-perfecto punto para mi, bye bye Jane.

-Bueno nos vemos hoy a la noche- y se fue.

-Te paso a buscar a las 8-

-S-si-tartamudie, Edward iba a pasar a buscarme, todo estaba pasando muy rapido pero me gustaba.

-Bueno nos vemos-me sonrio, ME SONRIO!!!, parecia una idiota, pero que podia hacer estaba enamorada.

Espero tanto de esa cena, hasta tambien muestro PRIMER bezo.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Autor:**

** mi priemr fics asiq sean buenos jaja tambien es la primera ves q lo publico aca porq yo lo subo a mi flog jaja vamos a ver como qda aca, el capitulo no es muy largo pero bueno es lo que me sale xD grax x ponerme en laertas y en favoritos. Se las kiere!!**

**bezooh**

**_Katii_**


	7. Cap 7: Momento perfecto

**Los personajes, todo es propiedad d Stephenie Meyer, menos la historia que es mia que la hice cuando staba al pedo espero que les gustee!! grax twilithers xD**

**mas largo est cap (creo) ajja bue es mi idea d largo aj disfrutenlo**

* * *

**Cap 7: Momento perfecto**

Edward Cullen:

Esto no me podia pasar a mi, justo cuadno tenia a Jane entre mis brazos consolandola por el dolor de que sus padres se separaran Bella tuvo que salir y vernos. Era eso lo que queria, osea olvidarme de Bella, pero no que Bella me viera abrazado a otra chica.

Ella queria hablar conmigo, al mismo tiempo que iba hacia Bella, lei el pensamiento de Jane-seguro es la novia, de la forma en que me mira me quiere comer con lo ojos, bueno no ahce nada malo dar celos no?-ojala fuera verdad, ojala ella fuera mi novia, pero laabsurda realidad me mostraba que yo estaba solo y que ella queria a Jacob.

Me preg que era lo que le queria decir la otra vez, y al hacerlo me sonrio, no me podia resistir a esa hmoza sonrisa. Me quede pensando que decirle, no odia decirle la verdad ahora que queria olvidarla, no podia decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, q la amaba con la poca vida que tenia, que por ella iba a ese maldito instituto del que ya estaba harto, todo siempre era por ella, pero porque no lo veia? Acaso no se daba cuenta que me moria por estar con ella? No se daba cuenta lo mucho que nacia el deseo de besarla cada ves que la tenia cerca? Al parecer, no.

Deje de meterme en mis verdades y…le menti y me odie por hacerlo, por ahcerlo de nuvo, por emtirle, yo queria ser totalmente sincero con ella pero ya no era posible. Le dije que mi cambio de opinión se debia a que no queria estar asi por todo el año, eso era UNA ESTUPIDA MENTIRA!!

Nos quedamos mirandonos por rato, y para mi ese tiempo se inmenso, la tenia tan cerca que podia escuchar su respiración acompasada, esa respiración que siempre me indicaba cuando estaba nerviosa, cuadno estaba enojada, tirste, muchas cosas.

Escuche una voz muy familiar, era la voz de mi mama, pero era su pensamiento, que hacia aca? Caminaba hacia donde estabmos nosotros mientas que con su mente me decia es es Bella? Yo movi los ojos para asentir y vi como en la cara de Esme se dibujaba un sonrisa-es hora de que me presentes con ella-

-Ella es mi mama Esme, Esme ella es Bella-mi madre la abrazo como sis e conocieran de toda la vida, eso no mucho no me gusto. Se quedo hablando un rato hablando con nosotros hasta que solto la bomba, y esa bomba yo no me la veia venir. Mi madre habia invitado a Bella a la cena de hoy!!

Bella me miro y yo no pude evitar no sonreirle, es que deceaba tanto que fuera, que estuviera conmigo que me conociera mejor, que sepa que yo era su chico, no Jacob.

-Si me encantaria-dijo q si!! Entonces le encantaria verme hoy a la noche.

-Te paso a buscar a las 8-le dije sin dudar, esta vez estaba seguir de lo q le decia

-S-si-Bella tartamudeo, tartamudeo al hablarme, que era lo q significaba eso? Podia escuchar le latido de su corazon esta nerviosa!!.

-Bueno nos vemos- le dije y otra ves no pude evitar sonreirle, hoy iba a ser mi noche, deje mi meta de olvidarla a un lado, si hoy no se daba cuenta de que la amaba no se iba a dar cuenta nunca.

Estaba feliz, ordene mi cuarto, Rosalie estaba molesta porque tuvimos que comprar camas para aparentar ser normales.

-Para que compran camas si Bella no va a subir-tenia razon pero habia que ser precavidos.

No m acordaba porque era la cena.

-Es por el aniversario de Carlisle y Esme-dijo Emmett.

Era cierto, como lo habia olvidado? Ya se porque, BELLA. Seguro después de la cena ellos saldrian a pasear, como todos sus aniversarios.

En la cena no podriamos servir sopa de sangre, no, ahora que mi madre habia invitado a Bella teniamos que seguir actuando como personas normales y humanas, me bañe, me perfume aunque no era necesario. Estaba eligiendo mi ropa interior-no sabia porque, ni que Bella me viera desnudo, aunque no seria mala idea-me rei de lo morbosa de mi idea. Emmett irrumpió en mi pieza.

-Que hacias?-

-Nada, viendo que m pongo-

-Viendo que te pones cuando estes a solas con Bella-lo dijo con tono burlon cuando se fijo que sobre mi cama habia dos bóxer uno negro y otro blanco.

-Te puedo prestar uno, no se, te gusta el color rojo?-iba a responderle cuando se fue y volvio al mismo tempo con un boxer rojo-te lo dejo aca por si acaso-.

-Bueno gracias-no tenia pensado usar un bóxer de Emmett, seguro m iba a quedar grande, muy grande, eso me hizo sentir un poco avergonzado. Decidi ponerme el negro.

Baje las escaleras y vi que Esme intentaba cocinar, cosa que era casi imposible porque la cocina estaba de adorno.

-Esme no es necesario podemos pedir comida hecha- Esme trataba de hacer un pollo al horno.

-No te preocupes hijo no pasa nada-ladee los ojos y me fui a cazar, si esta noche iba a estar muy cerca de Bella tenia que estar seguro de que no la iba a dañar. Case mucho para una sola noche, pero necesitaba saciar la sed que no tenia.

Era una noche muy ruidosa, se escuchaban truenos, cosa que me dificultaba escuchar a mis presas. Estaba a punto de cazar un oso cuando escuche un sonido como el de una canción, ese sonido ya lo habia escuchado antes pero no me acordaba, era la misma entonación aguda, pero con diferente melodía, segui esa melodía, como si la que la cantara fuera una sirena, el sonido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Me estaba acercando, podia olerla, olia a rosas y jazmines, se me hacia agua la boca, ese olor podia ser mas exquisito que el de Bella o por ahí no, cuando la nombre me acorde, MIERDA se me estaba haciendo tarde ya eran las 8 menos cuarto. Me aleje de ese sonido y aroma tan tentador para ir a buscar a mi amada Bella, la luz de la vida que habia perdido y habia encontrado en ella.

Llegue rapido a mi casa donde me esperaba Carlisle.

-Edward se t hace tarde no?-lo dijo con tono burlon

-Si es que me entretuve cazando, quiero estar seguro de que si estoy cerca de ella no le voy a hacer ningun daño-

-Haces bien ay que ser precavidos-asenti-otra cosa mas, con respecto a Jasper, se que estas enamorado de ella…-dudo en decirlo pero ya sabia que venia-no te olvides que Jasper tambien, no lo retes si se porta distante con Bella-.

-No quedate tranquilo, se por lo que esta pasando-obvio que sabia, yo trataba de hacer lo mismo.

-Edward se te hace tarde ya son las ocho-me dijo Esme saliendo para despedirme mientras iba en busca de Bella.

Bella Swan

El tiempo no pasaba recien eran las 6 y yo todavía no estaba lista, no sabia que ponerme, no sabia si ir muy formal o informal.

-Que te pasa hija?-mi mama se habia dado cuenta que algo me pasaba, que estaba nerviosa porque iba a conocer a toda la familia Cullen.

-Es que, no se que ponerme-

-Esto esta bien-me mostro un chupin negro con una camisita azul entallada, me sorprendia el buen gusto de mi mama.

-Gracias mama me encanta- le dije abrazandola

-Bueno ahora, vestite, te espero abajo, si viene Edward te aviso-y me guiño el ojo, si, ella sabia que Edward era alguien importante para mi.

Me bañe y en mi cuarto no sabia que ropa interior ponerme, si una tanga o una bombacha, después de pensarlo seriamente elegi la tanga, albergaba la posibilidad de que pasara algo con el y si metiera mano le gustaria lo que tocara, me sonroje ante esa idea.

Me vesti y me vi al espejo, si me veia bien y rara ves lo decia, me delinee los ojos, me puse perfume y listo ya estaba lista. Me estaba por lavar los dientes cuando escuche una bocina, mi corazon dio un brinco por los nervios, y si era Edward? Mi mama me respondio.

-Bella, ya llego Edward, dijo que te espera en el auto, al parecer es un chico muy timido-me dijo mirandome con cierta picardia en los ojos, eso me puso mas nerviosa aun, mi corazon no aguantaba tantas emociones juntas. Me lave los dientes y baje. Debo recordar que en ves de bajar rodee, porque llegue al piso de culo. Me levante rapido como si no hubiera pasado nada, me despedi de mis viejos y sali.

Vuelvo a repetir mi corazon no aguanta tantas emociones juntas, Edward me esperaba afuera de su volvo apoyado contra la puerta del acompañante, estaba completamente hermoso. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro acompañada de una remera gris que se ajustaba a su perfecto cuerpo. Mi corazon no daba mas, me iba a dar un paro ver tanta perfeccion junta en una sola persona. Me miro y me sonrio, me iba desmayar. Camine acortando el espacio entre los dos, trate de hacerme la sexy, pero la puta madre era tan torpe que me cai, pero antes de tocar el suelo el ya me estaba sosteniendo en sus fuertes brazos, nos miramos mientras me ponia derecha, y al mismo tiempo toda la sangre que mi cuerpo tenia se habia puesto en mis mejillas. Como extrañaba su tacto, esa sensación de electricidad que recorria todo mi cuerpo me hizo sentir viva, sabia que estaba con el y que no estaba soñando.

-No quiero que te lastimes-me dijo en una especie de susurro y en sus ojos vi cierto dolor, y pude ver una pequeña cicatriz que estaba en mi mano izquierda, esa cicatriz era de la ultima vez que me habia cortado. Acaso el sabia que yo me lastimaba?.

-No, no lo voy a hacer-le dije tartamudeando un poco.

-Prometemelo-me estaba haciendo prometerle que nunca mas me iba ah hacer daño, sus ojos se volvieron suplicantes y yo sabia que cortarme entraba en esa promesa.

-Te lo prometo- le dije con la poca voz que me quedaba, yo por el hacia cualquier cosa, y prometia cualquier cosa, con tal de no ver esa mirada de nuevo. Sus ojos esta noche estaban mas pardos que de costumbres, tenian un color muy hermoso.

-Bueno mucho mejor-me abrio la puerta del acompañante. Entre y nos encaminamos hacia su casa. No hablamos pero yo sentia su mirada en mi todo el tiempo, y ya me estaba empezando a acalorar.

-Queres que abra la ventana-y Edward lo habia notado

-No esta bien no te preocupes, cuanto falta para llegar?-me habia pasado todo el camino viendo arbol tras arbol.

-Ya estamos cerca -me dijo sonriendo el estaba feliz.

Edward Cullen

Lo unico que sabia es que estaba esperando afuera de su casa en donde todas las noches iba a verla dormir. Se abrio la puerta y salio ella, estaba hermoza, el color azul de su camisa entonaba perfectamente en su piel. Nos miramos por un momento y camino con paso decidido hacia mi mientras escuchaba el latir nervioso de su corazon. Cuando me di cuenta que se habia tropezado, igual ya estaba a su lado ayudandola, agarrandola suavemente entre mis brazos.

-No quiero que te lastimes- le dije, y me referia lastimarse ella misma, a cortarse.

-No, no lo voy a hacer-

-Prometemelo-tenia que estar seguro de que no lo iba a hacer mas

-Te lo prometo-cuando escuche esas palabras salir de su boca, me quede mas tranquilo

-Mucho mejor- le dije y la hice entrar en mi auto.

Durante el camino estuvimos callados los dos, pero yo no poda dejar de mirarla, estaba a escasos centímetros mios y no podia abrazarla, o aunque sea tocarla. Y su corazon no dejaba de bombear sangre a lo loco, tenia miedo a que le pasara algo. Note que su temperatura estaba subiendo.

-Queres que abra una ventana?-

-No, esta bien cuanto falta para llegar?-

-Ya estamos cerca-le respondi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Si, estaba feliz, feliz de que esta noche ella estaba conmigo y no con Jacob, feliz de que esta podria ser nuestra noche, o nuestra despedida.

Llegamos y estacione. Le abri la puerta y la conduje adentro, en la mesada habia una nota, tenia la letra de Carlisle.

_nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por ahí para dejarlos un tiempo a solas, no me culpes a mi si no querias estar a solas con ella, la idea aunque no lo creas fue de Jasper_

En el fondo Jasper queria que yo fuera feliz.

-Donde estan todos? Pregunto Bella a mis espaldas, rapidamente escodi la nota.

-Fueron a comprar lo que hace falta para la cena, pero de mientras, te puedo mostrar la casa-

-Bueno-me respondio sin desviar mi mirada.

Le mostre la sala, el comedor, la cocina y llego el momento que nunca hubiera esperado, subir las escaleras para mostrarles los cuartos y al ultimo MI cuarto. Yo subi delante de ella para que no se pierda, me di vuelta para explicarle un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared y la encontre mirandome el culo, eh que debia pensar? Que le gustaba? Que le gustaba mi culo? Que le gustaba por mi culo?

-ehh..-me trabe al hablarle y Bella al instante se puso colorada, mientras que yo contenia la risa-en este cuadro estan lo padres de mi padre- y segui escaleras arriba, si ella queria ver mi culo, la iba a dejar, pero esta vez nada mas. Ya estabamos arriba y le mostre todos los cuartos y llego el turno del mio. Le habri la puerta y al mismo tiempo le pregunte:

-Queres algo de tomar?-Bella que estaba tan colorada asintio con la cabeza

Bella Swan

Todo me salia mal, primero me caigo pero con la suerte de caer en sus brazos, segundo no ay nadie solo nosotros dos, cosa que me pone muy nerviosa, tercero y hasta ahora lo peor de todo, Edward se dio cuenta de que le estaba viendo el culo.

El estaba subiendo adelante mio y bueno tenia que mirar al frente y estaba ahí y se movia para mi y no pude no apartar la mirada, ese culo me llamaba, me pedia que lo toque, estaba apunto cuando Edward se dio vuelta, me quede petrificada con la mirada en su trasero y la sangre no tardo en subir a mis cachetes. El se me quedo mirando con una mirada como si estubiera diciendo-te vi, ya se lo que estabas mirando picarona-me quede muda mientras el me explicaba una pintura. Y volvio a subir y otra vez estaba esas pompas moviendose para mi con cada escalon, estaba a punto de tocarlo pero para mi suerte las escaleras se acabaron, ya estabamos en el segundo piso. Me mostro todos los cuartos pero yo estaba interesado en uno en especial, el suyo. Me guio hacia su pieza, me abrio la puerta y pude ver una cama entre doss paredes que estaban cubiertas d ventanales, las otras dos eran de cemento, si que entraba la luz de dia a este sector.

-Queres algo de tomar?-asenti todavía seguia avergonzada. El se fue y me dejo en su cuarto, me acerque a su cama donde encontre un boxer, si, era de Edward, pero guauu que grande-me puse colorada por las cosas morbosas que imagine con su ropa interior en mis manos.

-que haces con el boxer de Emmett?-q!! era de Emmett, su voz me asusto, salte del susto tirando el boxer, que fue a parar arriba del pelo de Edward tapandole toda la cara, agg que mierda todo me salia mal.

-A Rosalie no le va a gustar que tengas en tu poder la ropa interior de su novio-me lo dijo mientras apartaba ese boxer de su hermoso rostro, entonces, para!, Rosalie esta con Emmett? Guau las cosas que me enteraba por error.

-Edward yo..perdon no sabia que era de Emmett, estaba sobre tu cama y bueno yo…-me callo

-Bella no importa, todo esta bien-estaba entrando a su cuarto con un vaso de gaseosa, entonces como yo lo queria tener cerca me adelante camianndo hacia el con la puta mala suerte de que enrede mi torpe pie en la alfombra. A continuación me cai como una bolsa de papas sobre Edward haciendo que el también se caiga y que encima se vuelque la gaseosa en esa remera que le quedaba tan bien. Lo raro era que no me soltaba, me tenia agarrada, habia pasado sus manos arriba de mi espalda, y no dejaba que me levante. Nuestras bocas estaban a pocos centímetros, podia sentir su respiracion, su aroma era exquisito, tenia ganas de..de besarlo, de sacarla la remera y…mejor de dejaba de imaginarme cosas. Me encantaba tenerlo cerca, pero estaba pegajoso y mi camisa era nueva.

-Creo que deberias cambiarte no te parece?-le dije tratando de zafarme de sus fuertes brazos.

-Si creo que es una muy buena idea-me solto, se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Quedate aca que ahora vuelvo- se fue, yo me quede rondando por su cuarto cuando pude divisar una gran colección de CDs, estaba leyendo los nombres de los artistas cuando un aliento frio hizo coquillas en mi cuello.

-Por sierto…-era Edward, su aliento era frio, seguro era la pasta d dientes, dudo en decirme lo que me veniaa decir-esa blusa te queda muuy bien-me estremesi al escuchar sus voz como si fuera un susurro cerca de mi oreja y al instante de escuchar lo que habia dicho de mi, vino el sonrojamiento. Esta seria una larga noche.

Edward Cullen

Estaba hermosa y verla en mi cuarto me hizo sentir muchas cosas, ganas d tenerla junto a mi, d abrazarla, besarla, que sea mia. Volvi a mi cuarto y la encontre viendo mis CDs. Me acerque rapidamente a Bella, la tenia para mi, acerque mi cara a su cuello, su corazon se volvio loco, como amaba esa reaccion suya.

-Bella...-dude en decirselo, como lo tomaria?-ese blusa queda muuy bien-el pelo d su brazos se erizo, me fui a cambiarme.

Me puse una remera azul y volvi a mi cuarto, la encontre escuchando musica underground, sentada en mi cama.

-No sabia que t gustaba Linkin Park-

-Ay muchas cosas q n sabes d mi-le respondi, cm por ejemplo q t quiero matar todo el tiempo ah y me olvidaba q te amo.

-Q, tenes secretos?-

-Edward estas arriba?-era Emmett, esa pregunta q me habia hecho Bella quedo en el aire.

-Si, estoy en mi cuarto cn Bella-un monton d cosas subidas de tono inundaron su mente-esta la puerta habierta-le grite para q dejara d pensar en "eso".

-Bueno, ya es hora d cenar-.

Bajamos, y el corazon d Bella parecia un tambor.

Mis hermanos la miraban con extrañeza, excepto Jasper q la miraba con amor. En su mente el corria a abrazarla, a besarla, a alejarla d mi lado. Trate d alejar mi mente d la suya, pero no pude. Trate d n enojarme con el y eso dio un poco de resultado.

-Bella t presento a mi familia-ella me miraba timidamente-el es Emmett, Rosalie, Esme mi madre, Carlisle mi padre y el es Jasper-ella saludo a cada uno, menos mal que saludo a cada uno con la mano, no queria saber que pasaba si los saludaba con un bezo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, Bella se sento a mi lado, y al lado d ella Jasper. Era una situacion incomoda, ella sin saberlo estaba sentada en medio de dos hombres que la amaban profundamente.

Estaba muy callada, no se movia a lo sumo respiraba, pero seguia nerviosa. Esme sirvio la comida que al final no fue pollo, me di cuenta fácilmente, el pollo se habia quemado y ahora lo que estabamos a punto de comer era fideos con una salsa rara.

-Te sirvo fideos Bella?-era Jasper, cuadno no entrometiendose.

-Bueno-vi como Bellla se ruborizaba.

-Deja Jasper que yo le sirvo, vos come-no podia permitir que el se muestre como todo un caballero, yo tenia que hacer algo.

-Pero me dijo que le sirva yo-

-No te dijo nada-

-Q si-

-Q no-

-Q SI!-

-Q NO!-Bella nos miraba con cara de asustada, pero no me importaba yo le iba a servir los fideos.

Empezamos a gritar mientras la fuente pasaba de mis manos a las d Jasper y ahí fue cuando ocurrio lo peor.

Los fideos en volaron y fueron a caer sobre el pelo de Rosalie, ahora ella parecia Medusa, pero en vampiro. No pude contener la risa y Jasper tampoco. Pero después vino lo peor.

-Todo esto es tu culpa inútil Humana!!!-Rosalie exploto, rompio un vaso con sus propias manos-m las vas a pagar idiota!!-Emmett la agarro de los brazos.

-Basta amor solo es fideo en tu pelo, no es nada- la trataba de tranquilizar Emmett, pero no surtio efecto.

-Edward lleva a Bella a tu cuarto y cerra la puerta-me dijo Carlisle, asenti

_ojito cn lo que haces hermanito_ era Emmett pensando cosas morbosas de nuevo

-AHORA NO EMMETT-le grite-vamos Bella-y la lleve conmigo, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Jasper se moria de celos.

-Porque me dijo "inútil humana"? acaso ella tambien no lo es?-Bella y sus preguntas, ya me las esperaba.

-No por nada siempre dice lo mismo cuando se enoja, es porque ella se siente superior-Bella no dijo nada.

-Porque se pelaron con Jasper?-

-Porque yo te queria servir los fideos-me rei al notar por la estupidez por la que nos habiamos peleado-Pero no se, ehh yo te queria servir los fideos y el me dijo que vos le habias dicho y…-no me habia dado cuenta pero estabamos muy cerca, estabamos sentados uno al lado del otro, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y no me molestaba porque habia bebido mucha sangre. Y otra vez ese olor exquisito inundo mis fosas nazales y el veneno lleno mi boca, pero porque, si habia saciado la sed que no tenia, porque el monstruo en mi pedia a gritos su sangre? No podia dejar de mirar los labios de Bella, eran muy tentadores. Me acerque mas. Sus ojos notaron que mi vista estaba en su boca, sus pupilas brillaban y yo me podia ver en ellas-pero quedate tranquila que nos vamos arreglar-le dije en un susurro, no queria arruinar el momento perfecto para los dos. Ese momento era el mas esperado por mi, la tenia en mi cuarto, en mi cama, muy cerca de mi, muy cerca de mi boca.

Bella Swan

Estaba pasando todo muy rapido, era mucho para una sola noche, era todo demasiado perfecto, Edward me habia hecho un cumplido. Después me habia presentado a su familia. Y en la cena empezo el calvario.

-Te sirvo fideos Bella?-era Jasper, estaba siendo muy amable conmigo.

-Bueno-me puse colorada.

-Deja Jasper que yo le sirvo, vos come-Edward me queria servir fideos a mi, tambien estaba muy caballero, mas bien el siempre era un caballero.

-Pero me dijo que le sirva yo-salto Jasper

-No te dijo nada-dijo Edward abriendo mucho los ojos

-Q si-

-Q no-

-Q SI!-empezaron a gritar

-Q NO!-pero el grito de Edward me asusto mas, como una persona tan hermoza podia tener semejante grito.

Y empezo lo peor, mientras que peleaban se pasaban el pote de fideos, y en una de esas peleas los fideos volaron y cayeron sobre el hermozo pelo de Rosalie, ahora los fideos parecian extensiones mal hechas, Edward y Jasper no pudieron contener la risa, cosa que a Rosalie mucho no le gusto. Y me miro a mi, su mirada me daba miedo, sus ojos se volvieron negros, como cuando Edward se habia enojado conmigo.

- Todo esto es tu culpa inútil Humana!!!-al decirme eso rompio un vaso con sus propias manos-m las vas a pagar idiota!!-me asuste mucho, nunca habia visto a Rosalie enojada, al mismo tiempo que rompio el baso, Emmett la agarro de los brazos.

-Basta amor solo es fideo en tu pelo, no es nada- la trataba de tranquilizar Emmett, pero ella seguia tratando de zafarse.

-Edward lleva a Bella a tu cuarto y cerra la puerta-le dijo Carlisle a Edward, el me llevo a su cuarto. No se porque le grito algo a Emmett, algo como "ahora no Emmett" ahora no q?

Ya en su cuarto le pregunte por que Rosalie me habia dicho inútil humana, a lo que respondio que Rosalie decia eso cuando estaba muy enojada. Perfecto, yo que queria caerles bien y ahora la hermana de Edward me odiaba, que otra cosa podia ser peor?

-Porque se pelaron con Jasper?-le pregunte, necesitaba saber, por ahí los fideos eran una tonta excusa.

-Porque yo te queria servir los fideos-se rio al decirme eso, su risa era musica para mi oidos, igual que su voz-Pero no se, ehh yo te queria servir los fideos y el me dijo que vos le habias dicho y…-se quedo callado y yo note porque, nos habiamos acercado mucho. Mi cara estaba cerca de su perfecto rostro, podia sentir su respiraron golpear en mi cara, podia ver sus perfectos ojos, que tenian ese color pardo que me volvia loca. Podia ver cada parte de su pelo despeinado a proposito que tanto amaba. Queria besarlo, necesitaba besarlo para darme cuenta si en mi sueño la sensación era la misma, necesitaba de su boca. Edward no apartaba sus ojos de la mia, el queria lo mismo que yo? no queria ilusionarme, el continuo hablando pero estaba susurrando, susurrando cerca, muy cerca de mi boca -pero quedate tranquila que nos vamos arreglar-mi corazon no daba mas, cada vez que veia como me miraba, la sangre volvia a mis mejillas. Mi corazon bombeaba sangre a lo loco y yo no aguantaba mas, queria besarlo, queria tenerlo conmigo este era el momento perfecto para mi, lo que habia esperado apenas Esme me habia invitado a la cena, esperaba mi primer bezo con Edward, esperaba nuestro primer bezo. El estaba girando la cabeza, y yo me moria de los nervios, lo tenia para mi, solo para mi, nadie podia arruinar este momento.

Pero me equivoque, tocaron la puerta y Edward se alejo de mi, odie con todas mis fuerzas a esa persona entrometida, y rogue al mismo tiempo que no fuera Esme, ya que gracias a ella hoy estaba con Edward, en su cuarto, a solas.

-Adelante-respondio Edward.

Abrieron la puerta y la persona que estaba odiando aparecio y no me arrenpenti de odiarla porque efectivamente la entrometida era Jane

-Espero no haber interrumpido-ayy que askooo obvio que habia interrumpido algo, habia interrumpido MI momento perfecto con MI Edward. Ahora la odiaba mas que nunca!!

-No, no interrumpiste nada- que fue lo que dijo? Que no interrumpió nada?? Escuche bien? Era obvio que si habia interrumpido NUESTRO primer bezo. Pero al parecer, para Edward no era importante.

-Ah bueno mejor-dijo riendose, y Edward se reia con ella, basta esto era demasiado, me levante dispuesta a irme.

-Bella que pasa adonde vas?-me detuvo Edward.

-Me voy a mi casa, es muy tarde y emm mis papas deben estar preocupados-mentira.

-Bueno espera que te acompaño-.

-No deja, se nota que estas muy ocupado no te quiero molestar-lo dije mirando a Jane que estaba muy comoda sentada en la cama de Edward.

-No pero Bella deja que te acompañe a tu casa-y aparecio Jasper que salia de su cuarto.

-Deja, Jasper me va a acompañar-Jasper me miro y note cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-Si, por supuesto que te acompaño-

-Ves, listo ahora ehh m voy chau-ni me despedi y menos de la idiota de Jane.

Me despedi de los papas de mi EX Edward, porque ahora era de la imbesil de Jane, Emmett y Rosalie no estaban.

Segui a Jasper al auto y mire para donde estaba el cuarto de Edward y vi que estaba mirando, me puse un poco nerviosa y casi me caigo, pero Jasper me sostuvo en sus brazos a tiempo, en el mismo lapso de tiempo Edward parecia molesto. Entre al auto.**

* * *

Nota de Autor:**

**siii perdon x no subir antes es q empece el cole y m tiene cansada ajjja**

**grax los reviews aunq son 4 pero no importa muchas grax**

** grax x ponerme en laertas y en favoritos. Se las kiere!!**

**cada vez mas alrgo el cap eh?? jaja hago lo q puedooo espero q les gustee**

**bezooh**

**_Katii_**


	8. Cap 8: El bezo equivocado

**Los personajes, todo es propiedad d Stephenie Meyer, menos la historia que es mia que la hice cuando staba al pedo espero que les gustee!! grax twilithers xD**

**cada vez mas largo no?? bueno las dejo cn el ficss q lo disfrutenn epsren el cap 9 tiene muchas cosas sorprendeste :o ajjja**

**Escuchando: Papa Roach- hollywood whore (LL**

**Haciendo?: emm toy con mi lorito que m muerde la remera xD**

**Flog: (x si algo alguien kiere saber que pasa en el cap 9 en mi flog va msa adelantadoo ajja solo avisoo) .com/xbite_me_edwardx**

**Mail: (x si lo qieren xD) katy_bsso_**

* * *

**Cap 8 : El bezo equivocado**

_Bella Swan_

Camino a casa Jasper no me sacaba la mirada encima, ya me estaba poniendo incomoda tanta mirada.

-Y vos, no se tenes novio?-me pregunto

-No, vos?-

-No tampoco, pero ya encontre a la chica indicada-eso me parecio muy tierno.

-Y Ella lo sabe?-

-No, es que no me animo a decirle lo que siento-

- Pero tenes que llenarte de valor y decirselo, Ella tiene que saberlo-sonaba un poco estupido, yo dando consejos de amor, era la menos indicada yo no me animaba a decirle a Edward lo que sentia por el.

-Si pero si ella no siente lo mismo?-ese era el mismo miedo que tenia yo.

-Bueno, pero no perdes nada si se lo decis-era la misma respuesta para mi nada mas que yo si perdia algo, que no me hablara, que no volviera escuchar su voz, que no volviera sentir su mirada.

-Tenes razon pero igual-

-Te entiendo-le dije-a mi me pasa lo mismo con un chico y no me animo a decirle lo que siento, pero, son cosas que pasan-ya habiamos llegado a mi casa-Gracias por traerme-me acerque para saludarlo, pero el dio vuelta la cara y me bezo. SI ME BEZO EL MUY DESCARADO, yo me aleje. Era tanto el estado de shock en el que entre que no pude hablar, igual si lo hubiera hecho lo hubiera puteado de pies a cabeza.

-Perdon Bella, no se que me paso-

-Yo cerre la puerta, ya adentro de mi casa me quede apoyada contra la misma pensando en ese bezo, era medio estupido, yo habia esperado un bezo de Edward, que seguro ahora se estaria bezando con la estupida de Jane, pero al final obtuve un bezo de Jasper. Entonces cuando Jasper hablaba sobre la chica que le gustaba, estaba hablando sobre mi?. La cabeza me daba vueltas, no podia ser, el hermano de el chico que me gustaba, gustaba de mi?? No me equivoque al decir que eran muchas cosas para un solo dia. Pero fue algo que no me habia dado cuenta, de dos cosas, en el momento, la primera: Jasper tenia los labios frios y con un extraño sabor, que, odio admitirlo, era simplemente exquisito; y la segunda de la que no aceptaba darme cuenta, ese bezo era parecido hasta casi igual al bezo de mi sueño, con la unica diferencia de que en mi sueño besaba a Edward. Eran muchas emociones para un solo dia. Me fui a dormir con el bezo de Jasper en mi boca y en mi cabeza.

_Edward Cullen_

Estaba molesto? No se pero lo que si sabia era que estaba a punto de besar a Bella cundo tocaron la puerta. Igual su pensamiento m contesto solo, era otra ves esa melodía, era Jane, que hacia aca???

-Adelante-respondi.

Abrieron la puerta y no estaba equivocado era Jane, pero estaba muy hermoza, mas hermoza que cuando la vi llorar entre mis brazos en el instituto.

-Espero no haber interrumpido-ella parecia apenada, trate de leerle la mente, pero otra vez esa canción en su cabeza y no conseguí saber si lo que decía era verdad o pura mentira.

-No, no interrumpiste nada- q? yo habia dicho eso? Como podia ser, estaba a punto de besar a Bella y ella habia interrumpido.

-Ah bueno mejor-dijo riendose, y yo no pude evitar no corresponderle la risa. Pero Bella se paro, estaba dispuesta a irse, pero porq?

-Bella que pasa adonde vas?-me levante y la agarre de un brazo

-Me voy a mi casa, es muy tarde y emm mis papas deben estar preocupados-si tenia razon ya era tarde, pero yo no podia dejar que se fuera sola. Si algo le pasaba, no se lo que haria.

-Bueno espera que te acompaño- ya me estaba poniendo mi saco

-No deja, se nota que estas muy ocupado no te quiero molestar-q? Bella estaba enojada por Jane? No sabia que era una amiga?

-No, pero Bella deja que te acompañe a tu casa-la iba convencer, pero aparecio como por arte de magia el entrometido de Jasper.

-Deja, Jasper me va a acompañar-q! Jasper estaba feliz y la miro, note cierto brillo en sus ojos pardos, la sangre que no tenia en mis venas me hervía.

-Si, por supuesto que te acompaño-en su mente Jasper imaginaba hacer muchas cosas con ella, pero lo raro era que ninguna era subida de tono.

-Ves, listo ahora ehh m voy chau-y se fue, ni siquiera se despidio con un bezo.

Jane se quedo mirandome, pero yo no le di importancia y me acerque hasta la ventana, donde pude ver como Bella caminaba hacia el auto, ella se dio vuelta y me miro, nos miramos por pocos segundos, porque después Bella casi se cae y termino en los brazos de Jasper, me moria de, no se, este sentimiento era nuevo para mi igual que todos los sentimientos que sentia por ella. Bella me miro de nuevo y noto que estaba molesto, se alejo de Jasper y entro al auto.

-Que te pasa?-era Jane que me dio vuelta agarrándome del brazo, ya no me importaba si sentia el frio de mi cuerpo, ya no importaba nada, mi hermano habia logrado irse con Bella, habia logrado alejarla de mi lado-dale cambia esa carita-.

-No me pasa nada-le sonrei, con ella era, era todo mas facil.

-Veni sentate conmigo-me guio hacia la cama.

-No quiero ser grosero-empece-pero para que viniste?

-Averigue donde vivias, como soy nueva queria salir y eh no tengo ninguna amiga aca, entonces decidi pasar por tu casa…te molesto? Si es asi perdón eh ya me voy-ya se estaba levantando y estaba tomando su campera.

-No esta bien-la retuve-es solo que me parecio extraño, es la primera vez que tengo una amiga aparte de mis compañeros…-quede callado porque era verdad-nosotros osea mis hermanos y yo no bueno vos nos viste somos muy aislados, no tenemos a nadie solo nosotros mismos y…-m paro

-shh…-me puso su dedo indice en la boca-te entiendo, yo tambien era asi, nada mas que yo no tenia hermanos que fueran conmigo al instituto-saco su dedo de mi boca-bueno al parecer tenemos muchas cosas en comun-

-SI eso es lo que estoy viendo-era raro pero no podia dejar de mirarla, era como una voz que llamaba, que la mirara a los ojos.

-Entonces que somos amigos?-

-Si, porque no-le sonrei y ella me devolvio la sonrisa

-Entonces si somos amigos-ella se fue acercando despacio a mi-y somos iguales-se estaba acercando muy cerca mio, podia sentir su respiración, que era perfume para mi-puedo probar algo?-se estaba acercando demaciado, ahora si rogaba para que entrara alguien al cuarto, este no era mi momento perfecto

-…-no respondi por que no sabia que decirle.

Y me bezo. Si lo izo y su bezo era dulce, no se pero yo le correspondi, era raro pero el mostruo que estaba en mi cuerpo no pedia por su sangre, por primera vez podia ser como una persona normal, pero al mismo tiempo que la besaba en mi mente aparecio la cara de Bella, la mujer que en realidad amaba. Jane se alejo de mi boca. Feliz de haber hecho lo que se proponia, se quedo mirandome, esperando que dijera algo.

-Creo que seria mejora que te vallas, ya es muy tarde-le indique con una mano la salida de mi habitación, mientras que con la otra la alejaba de mi con suavidad, Jane me miro extrañada, pero q pretendia? Q porque me habia besado ahora yo le pertenecia? Si creia eso estaba muy equivocada, yo solo le pertenecia a una sola persona: BELLA.

-Pero no queres que me quede?-se acerco de nuevo a mi-te puedo hacer compañía

-No, encerio es mejor que te vallas a tu casa-la aleje de nuevo.

-Bueno esta bien si es lo que queres-me dio un bezo rapido-nos vemos mañana lindo-y se fue.

Okay esto no podia empeorar, Jane me habia besado, yo le habia correspondido el bezo, y ahora lo unico que faltaba era que ahora ella pensara que era algo mio, cosa que no me gustaba y lo peor de todo era que podia contarselo a Bella. Pero después me tranquilice por que por suerte ellas no se hablaban y la forma en la que Bella habia tratado a Jane significaba que nunca iban a entablar una conversación o aun mejor, ser amigas.

Por mas que trataba no podia sacar ese bezo de mi mente, ni de mis labios. Ese bezo era muy distinto al que me habia dado con Bella cuando ella dormia. Y a todo eso porque Jasper no regresaba?

Ese bezo tenia algo mas, y ese algo me habia dejado sellado por siempre. De nuevo los pensamientos de todos los que vivian en mi casa irrumpían en mi mente, que bueno que la musica servia para apaciguar esas voces. Puse la musica a todo volumen y me recoste en mi cama antes de que vinieran a buscarla. Me quede mirando al techo sin nada que hacer, a veces ser vampiro era aburrido, no podia dormir, no podia soñar, no podia llorar, lo unico que tenia era una fuerza sobrehumana, una belleza inigualable, y una sed insaciable, que no m servian de nada.

El CD se termino y otra vez las voces. Iba a poner otro cuando escuche el auto de Jasper, la bronca empezo a emanar de mis poros. Bajo de su auto como si nada y entro a la casa, trate de leerle el pensamiento, pero no m dejaba porque no? Que era lo que habia hecho? Pero lo peor fue que al pasar frente a mi sus imágenes irrumpieron en mi cabeza, esas imágenes…BELLA Y EL BESANDOSE, no lo podia creer, ya se lo habia dicho BELLA ERA MIA, era un maldito estafador, el me habia dicho que se iba a alejar de ella, porque sabia que Bella sentia algo por mi. Pero sin embargo eso no le habia importado una mierda para lograr su cometido.

-Jasper que hiciste?-lo agarre de l brazo

-Yo no hice nada-me dijo zafandose de mi mano

-No me mientas te lei la cabeza-

-Ah, eso. Bueno, que querias que hiciera, vos te quedaste con Jane y yo me quede con Bella-me respondio como si nada, esto no se iba a quedar asi.

-Y a vos quien mierda te dijo que yo queria a Jane?-lo agarre de nuevo-te espero en medio del bosque vamos a pelear.

Sali corriendo furioso, no podia ser, mi hermano me habia mentido en mi propia cara y ahora ibamos a pelear. Ya habia llegado pronto dentro de unos segundo llegaria el idiota de mi hermano.

-Aca estoy, terminemos con esto.

Estabamos en medio del bosque, distanciados por poco de espacio que pronto no significaria nada, atrás quedarian los momentos en que el habia hecho cosas por mi o yo habia hecho cosas por el, atras habia quedado su mentira, ahora solo quedaba el odio por mi hermano. Sabia que a Carlisle no le gustaba peleas en la familia pero esta valia la pena, para demostrarle que Bella era mia, que el no tenia porque haverme mentido a mi y a los demas.

Nos quedamos parados mirandonos, lo fulminaba con la mirada, me parecia extraño que no usara su poder para apaciguar las cosas, entonces si, el tambien queria pelear.

-Que pasa hermanito tenes miedo?-Jasper estaba provocando.

-No sabes que no? Pero tengo miedo de lastimarte, todos saben que soy mas fuerte que vos-

-Tnes miedo de lastimarme? Jajaja -se rio cínicamente-no me hagas reir Edward, que de nosotros sos el ams debil y lo sabes bien porque-si lamentablemente tenia razon, habia sido fuerte cuando me habia alejado de Bella, pero me volvi debil en el momento que asumi que la amaba, para Jasper Bella no olia igual que para mi, para Jasper Bbella no olia a nada-o talvez no tenes miedo porque crees que ella te ama a vos aunque con el bezo que le di lo dudo, tendrias que haber estado alli Edward, ella no rechazo mi bezo, lo reciio con gusto. Me quiere a mi, **ACEPTALO**!! Ella nunca te va a querer. Porque va a querer estar al lado de alguien que la quiere matar a todo momento cuando pude estar conmigo, yo no la quiero matar solo quiero estar con ella asi de facil. Estoy seguro de que cuando le digas lo que somos y que encima la queres matar se va a alejar de vos como debia haberlo hecho antes, ella no es para vos, aceptalo Edward, quedate con lo que tenes mas seguro, quedate con Jane, se nota que a ella si le gustas. Ya esta Edward ya fue olvidate de ella, no es para vos cuantas veces te lo voy a decir? Bueno creo que no es necesario continuar con esta absurda pelea volvamos a casa Esme y Car…-estaba arto de escucharlo como podia ser que ahora lo odiara tanto, sin pensarlo mil veces me avalance contra el y con tanta fuerza que lo tire contra un arbol que este callo.

Ahora estaba decidido a matarlo, después de haberlo hecho no se me iria hasta nunc ams volver, pero antes le diria la verdad a Bella y si ella sentia lo mismo le pediria que se vivniera conmigo, pero hasta ahora solo eran ideas porque tenia que hacer algo primero: matarlo.

Empezamos a pelear, primero lo agarre del cuello, pero Jasper me dio vuelta con tanta rapidez que ahora su pie estaba en mi cuello. Aproveche y le mordi la pierna, el grito de dolor y ahí aproveche para agarrarlo y tirarlo juntoa una roca, que al precatarse del peso de Jasper se hizo escombros. Se levanto como si no hubiese sido nada y con suma rapidez corrio hacia mi, me agarro del cuello y me tiro al suelo, iba a saltarme encima si no fuera por que rode. En su mente estaba la viva imagen de Bella y el besandose y eso hizo que mi bronca aumentara mas de lo debido, lance un gruñido y corri tanta fuerza que ni el lo noto ahora si, seria su fin. Bella seria mia por siempre, ya andie se interpondría en nuestro destino, ahora estariamos juntos, solo los dos.

Lo agarre del cuello y lo levante del suelo, le estaba apretando su cuello, iba a morderlo, después prender fuego seria muy facil. Estaba a punto de matarlo por completo cuando algo o alguien me empujo. Pude ver a un figura diminuta moverse con suma rapidez alejandome de Jasper.

_Bella Swan_

Desperte confundida, miles de imágenes nadaban en mi mente como si fuera un oceano, pero solo una flotaba con facilidad, el bezo de Jasper. No podia ser que el gustara de mi, no, no podia ser asi.

Pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso. Ahora tenia que pensar en que Edward y Jene habian estado solos o por ahí todavia lo estaban. Ayy no queria pensar en eso, o en ellos dos besandose sobre su cama, pero mi cabeza no me lo permitia, cada vez ams esa imagen se veia fresca como si en realidad hubiera pasado. Me empezo a doler el pecho, si, era mi estupido corazon recordandome que amaba a Edward, recordandome que no era mio, recordandome que ese bezo que estaba en mi cabeza no habia sido de Edward si no de Jasper, recordandome que Jane se habia quedado ayer a la noche con Edward arruinando mi momento perfecto junto a mi amor. Todos eso recuerdos eran como punzadas en mi corazon. Ese bezo equivocado iba a quedar siempre en mi, porque era mi estupido primer bezo, la priemra vez que besaba a alguien y encima no era a alguien a quien yo queria. Porque todo lo malo me pasaba a mi? Porque no tenia suert? Tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Pasa-

-Hola Bella-era Jacob, agg que queria ahora? No estaba de humor para sus declaraciones.

-Que haces aca? No ves que estoy en piyama?-me tape con la sabana.

-Vos me dijiste que pase-me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Agggg callate, sali y espera a que me cambie-

-Te doy 5 minutos-

-Ahora Jacob andate antes de que te tire con el velador-hice ademan de agarrarlo y me survio, en 1 segundo estaba sola en mi cuarto de nuevo. Me cambie, y peine.

-Listo- me sente en mi cama.

-Bueno bueno, estas muy linda-me dijo escrutandome con la mirada.

-No empieces, que queres?-le dije de muy mala gana.

-Quiero que salgamos, necesitas respirar aire fresco-

-no empieces Jacob no quiero salir-me tape con la sabana

-A no?-

-No y ahora andate que quiero seguir durmiendo.

-Nada de eso señorita, ya mismo salimos.

-Te dije que no-peor no me hizo caso me levanto de la cama con suma facilidad y me llevo hasta la sala, donde me bajo con suma suavidad.-okey listo ya estoy a fuera de mi cama, estas contento?-

-No todavia no-se acerco a mi y me bezo-listo ahora si-me dijo en forma de susurro.

Agarre su cabeza entre mis manos.

-Nunca mas hagas eso-le dije mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno esta bien no lo voy a hacer, pero un dia me vas a pedir que te bese de nuevo, y creeme que no te lo voy a negar-me dijo sonriendo..

-NO, estas muy equivocado **NUNCA** te voy a pedir que me beses-se acerco a mi.

-Hermosa, nunca digas nunca-me sonrió y nos fuimos. Perfecto ahora supuestamente un dia le iba a pedir que me bese. Jajaja eso jamas, mis bezos eran para Edward nada mas, aunque el no lo supiera, yo era solamente de el.

_Edward Cullen_

No me importaba quien fuera no me iba a pribar de matarlo, luche con ella, pero si que era rapida. Se movia con una gran facilidad. Y me di cuenta que era un vampiro como nosotros, peor necesitaba saber si era vegetariano, si no era un gran peligro para Forks, para Bella. Me tiro contra unas rocas, me levanto y tiro contra varios arboles, que no soportaron mi peso y calleron desplomados a ambos lados mios. Solo una vez la pude tener entre mis manos pero con suma facilidad se alejo de mi. Me golpeo la cara con un arbol, si que era fuerte. No me habia detenido a leer su mente para saber quien era, pero cuando lo hice me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Deje de pelear.

-Esta bien ya entendi quien sos-le dije y ella me miro extrañada pero luego dijo.

-Ya lo sabia-como sabia? Ella tambin leia mentes?

Al mismo tiempo que intercambiamos esas palabras salio corriendo al encuentro con Jasper que seguia tirado en el pasto viendo toda la escena. El la miro extrañado, no entendia porque lo habia salvado.

-Quien sos?-eso fue lo unico que pudo responder, la sorpresa nos e borraba de su rostro.

-No te das una idea de cuanto tiempo te estube esperando, hasta que apareciste, y decidi buscarte-que? No entendia nada de lo que aquella chica le decia, ella sigui hablando-necesitaba encontrarte y ahcer mis visones realidad-le sonrio, Jasper estaba anonadado.

-Por que- fue lo unico que dijo. Ella lo miraba con pura dulzura, era como la misma pirda que se la da una madre a su hijo. Ella tenia algo, tenia algun poder. Necesitaba saber cual, y ya lo iba a averiguar.

-Porque vos y yo vamos a estar juntos por toda la eternidad-Jasper se quedo callado, no caia en el lo que aquella muchacha le decia. Urge en su mente y ahí estaba, ese ardor que yo habia sentido por Bella la primera vez que la vi ahora lo estaba sintiendo Jasper, esa era la señal que necesitaba para saber que Jasper se enamoraria de ella.

**

* * *

Nota de Autor:**

**aca actualizandoo xq m lo pidenn ajaj grax x los reviewsss**

**s las qiere cada dia mas!!! lo saben??**

**jja m encant alguans le agarraron asko a Jane??**

**jajja bue x algo seraa**

**faltan cosas muy buenas todavia y todo eso esta en el cap 9**

**que todavia no lo terminee**

**asiq si no actualizo es por esoo**

**grax ponerme en favv y en alertas, muchas muchas grax (LL**

**bezooh**

**_Katii_**


End file.
